Doble Clic
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: UA Secuela de Clic  Sora es un adolescente "pijo" cualquiera, pero su vida da un giro de 180  al conocer a Riku, un "naco" sin clase cuyo atractivo le hace suspirar. ¿Podrá triunfar como Bella y Edward, o sus mundos son demasiado diferentes para cuajar?
1. Primer acto: el fresa y el naco

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts no nos pertenece, ninguno de sus personajes, tampoco los rasgos de cultura popular aqui mencionados (coftiendascof) y no hacemos este fic con fines de lucro y esas weas burocratas y aburridas .o. Lean y no se estresen ; D

* * *

~. . . .~

-¡Sora, Kairi!

-¡Yo voy! -El muchacho de cabello castaño se excusó con su amiga de la infancia Kairi y se levantó para traer a la mesa dos capucchinos de lo más espumosos, con su respectivo nombre marcado con plumón, y una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. -¡De diez! ¡Kairi, mira, aquí al lado tiene nuestros nombres!

-¡Ash, obvio! ¿No te fijaste que nos preguntaron al principio? -Contestó la pelirroja, rodando los ojos con una risita amistosa, haciendo como que no le importaba el hecho cuando en realidad sus ojos seguían fijos en el envase de cartón.-¡Ay, mi viiidaaa! ¡Le pusieron un corazón a mis íes! -Rió, olvidándose por completo de lo que dijo antes.

-¡¿A ver? -Dijo su amigo, inclinándose para apreciarlo mejor para después hacer el mismo movimiento que su amiga para expresar su emoción. -¡Ay mira, que lindo!

-¡¿Verdad que sí?

-¡Sí! -Y se rieron. Por un rato charlaron de cosas que se les antojaban "importantes" como el cambio de look de Robert Pattinson o de las canciones de los Jonas Brothers, hasta que Kairi se aclaró la garganta y le miró, poniendo la mejor cara de seriedad que podía poner, cosa difícil, pues estaba bastante contenta con la "misión super secreta" de ese día.

-A ver, Sora, ya en buena onda. ¿Recuerdas a qué venimos, cierto?

-¡Obvio! -Contestó este tras dar un sorbo a su café para a continuación recitar como un niño bueno. -¡Venimos a conseguirme un traje de baño para cuando vayamos a la Riviera!

-¡Buen chico! -Kairi sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla. -¿Entonces, cómo por dónde quieres empezar o qué?

-Pues es que la mayoría de las tiendas del piso de abajo es ropa como para viejitos

-¡Ay, no! ¡Nunca dije que el piso de abajo! ¡¿Qué íbamos a comprar allá?

-¡Ash, pues tú que dijiste que a dónde quería yo empezar, nada más estaba descartando opciones! No estoy TAN mal, ¿Sabes? -Hizo una mueca.

-Ok, ok. Mira, el piso de abajo está completamente descartado. -Kairi movió las manos una y otra vez. -Obsoleto, out, ni lo sueñes, no existe, tipo explotó o algo así.

-¡Ah! ¿Ves? ¡Hablando se entiende la gente! -Sonrió el muchacho y Kairi hizo pucheros, inflando las mejillas y pateándolo suavemente por abajo de la mesa.

-¡Pero si es lo que te acabo de deciiiirrr! ¡Ya! ¡Me estás desesperando! ¡Concéntrate o no nos va a dar tiempo de ir a todas!

-¡Auch, ya voy, ya voy! -El de cabello castaño pensó por un momento. -Pues entonces, ¿Te acuerdas de la tienda ésa que acaban de abrir?

-¿Al lado de Bizarro?

-¡Ajá!

-¡Omaigosh, me leíste la mente! ¡Te iba a sugerir esa!

-Las grandes mentes piensan igual.

-¿Ves? ¡Por eso eres my bestest friend forevah!

-¡Awww, Kairi, qué tierna! -Una muchacha los miró con una cara como si fuera a vomitar. Kairi era pija, pero no desconsiderada y, al notar esto, de inmediato puso a su amigo a salvo de las garras de los "anti-pijos", personas sin corazón que no sabían que el criticarles sólo les daba más fuerza.

Pero nadie iba a criticar a Sora en su cara.

-¡Bueno, pues vamos, que tenemos mucho que hacer!

Los dos amigos chocaron las palmas, tirando después los envases vacíos a la basura. Kairi empezó a quejarse, diciendo que sus letreros de inorgánico y orgánico eran demasiado complicados y difíciles de entender, pues no sabría decir si el papel era orgánico o no. Frustrada, se quejó de que de todos modos no servía para nada, y terminó tirándolo en un bote al azar antes de dirigir sus pasos a la tienda en cuestión.

-¡Me quitó mi very important time! ¡¿Viste la ineptitud? ¡Deberían prohibir esos botes! ¡¿Qué tal si llevo mucha prisa, como ahora? ¡Ash, ya me enoje! -Sora le dio unas palmaditas afectuosas y trató, como el buen amigo que era, de animarla.

-¡Mira, Kairi, ahí venden tarjetas de iTunes!

Ni bien lo dijo, Kairi le dijo "chau, nos vemos en una media hora a la salida. ¡Y recuerda, nada de naranjas ni verdes, te queda fatal!" y salió corriendo por tarjetas, arrancándole una sonrisa a Sora. El muchacho, sin mucho más que hacer, se mezcló en la multitud, buscando el departamento de hombres por todos lados, listo para zambullirse en el maravilloso mundo de Disney… er… es decir… de los trajes de baño masculinos. (¿Se enojaría Kairi si se compraba un traje de baño de Mickey Mouse que se viera más o menos cool? Después de todo lo vintage andaba de moda…)

Y ahí estaba él, con sus catorce años y una personalidad de lo más pija posible. Nacido en una familia "ricachona", su destino ya apuntaba a ser hijo de papi hasta el fin de los días, no obstante, había conservado puro algo a lo que ninguna de las tropecientas marcas que usaba había podido llegar: Su bondad, misma que Kairi, sin que él se diera cuenta, intentaba conservar a toda costa, aún a costa de enfrentarse a bandas enemigas de fresas. Kairi había sido su mejor amiga desde la infancia, por eso le perdonó que ella le tirara su traje de baño de un intenso tono eléctrico a la basura alegando que se le veía horrible, y por tal la había acompañado hasta la tienda, en busca de algo mejor. Porque, a decir verdad, la neta sí le quedaba horrible, y esas franjas le hacían ver más panza de la que tenía, y eso que iba a gym a ejercitarse, a lo mejor Kairi tenía razón y le había hecho un favor y se veían naquísimos y...

_Se perdió._

¿Cómo le había hecho para terminar en el departamento de bebés? No, espérate, no era bebés, porque había lencería femenina en algunos stands, y corbatas en uno que estaba justo al medio...Sora tragó saliva y se alejó de aquella zona tan vergonzosa, buscando un lugar por donde irse al departamento de hombres. Total, era una tienda, era su ambiente, debía ser como un pez en el agua.

Horror: la tienda era un recién nacido y había stands revueltos por todas partes. La gente pululaba a su alrededor sin siquiera notarle y, nomás para no parecer más perdido de lo que ya estaba, puso su cara de póker y empezó a caminar por los pasillos como si supiera a dónde iba. ¡¿Cómo había sido lo suficientemente idiota para meterse antes de tiempo? Esquivó a un empleado que acomodaba cajas. Lo ideal hubiera sido haberse esperado mínimo una semana, a que tuvieran toda la ropa acomodada pero NO.

-¡Es culpa de Kairi! -Masculló por lo bajo, metiéndose en un rinconcito alejado de la gente, para que no le vieran pasar el osazo ahí. -¡Debió haberme dicho que no! ¡Si ella ya sabía! Hey, espera, puedo regresar a las tarjetas de iTunes y... no. -Negó con la cabeza -Va a decir que qué oso. ¡Y además ni me acuerdo por dónde era!

Una viejita se le quedó viendo, y deseó que la tierra se lo tragara. Improvisó unas cuantas líneas más, con la mano en la oreja, para que pareciera que estaba hablando con otra persona y no consigo mismo. -¡Bueno, te llamo al rato que se me acaba el crédito! ¡Byeee besos vales mil! -Y "colgó" alejándose de ahí, con la cara roja de vergüenza. Mugre viejita ninja, ¡¿De donde salió en primer lugar?

Intentó recordar lo que el profe de yoga decía, pero su mente ya estaba entrando en pánico. O sea, ya estaba hablando SOLO, eso era como alerta roja para él. Ni modo, tendría que recurrir a su más desesperada alternativa: Preguntarle a alguien. A uno de los encargados, que iban todos de playera celeste y parecían atareadísimos. Soltando un quejido, se acercó a una muchacha... y pasó de largo, escondiéndose atrás de una pila de cajas, bastante solitariamente.

-¡No, no puedo! Ay no, es que, o sea, ¿Cómo? ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Me van a hacer burla en la escuela hasta el fin del mundo! Si fuera mujer ya me habría ayudado alguien, no sé, como Bella, que Edward siempre la rescata... -Suspiró, relajado por un momento... Ah, qué tiernos eran esos dos. -¡Ella lo ama, y él la ama! ¡Pero yo soy un chico y ni modo que Bella me salve! Y... y Edwarda suena muy naco.

Ya estaba delirando otra vez. Se recargó de la pared y masajeó sus sienes. Calma, calma... inhala, exhala, cuenta hasta diez. Es obvio que Edward no te va a salvar, haz algo o alguien se va a terminar dando cuenta de que estás perdido... como la viejita ésa que quién sabe de dónde había salido. ¿Habría brotado de la tierra? No, cálmate. Preguntar... si había que hacer el oso, al menos hacerlo con la menor cantidad de testigos posible.

Qué trauma. Se la pasaba en centros comerciales y se venía a perder en uno. Qué loser.

Se asomó por un hoyito en una caja de cartón, intentando camuflarse, y "estudió el panorama", como decían sus profes raros cuando hablaban de cosas de la escuela que no le importaban.

No. Jamás iba a volver a esa tienda, y ahora _iba en serio._ Creyó distinguir un cuadrito de luz al fondo que era la salida al estacionamiento y, molesto, se dirigió hacia allá. ¡Ahora tenía que caminar bajo el sol y darle la vuelta al estacionamiento para volver a entrar! ¡Qué horror! Era la última que les aguantaba. Ni de broma iba a decirle a Kairi lo que tuvo que pasar, por supuest-...

¿Un empleado al fondo?

Sora hizo ojos de chino, frenando sus pasos en seco. Tenía cabello largo y plateado atado en una coleta, y una muralla de cajas impedía verle el cuerpo, pero cuando alzaba los brazos, podía ver un toque de cyan en ellos. Sonrió. ¡Por fin un antisocial! Suspiró aliviado y se prometió no volver a burlarse de los bichos raros nunca más. Hasta eso que podían ser útiles.

Felizmente se dirigió hacia allá. A juzgar por el cabello, debía ser una muchacha, y se encontraba haciendo inventario. Sólo le preguntaría dónde estaba el departamento con trajes de baños, las cajas, y la salida para poder largarse lo antes posible. Semejante experiencia no le había dejado muchas ganas de visitar más tiendas, y necesitaba sumergirse en la tina para calmar sus muy estresados nervios.

-Oye, disculpa... -Empezó, y el empleado se dio media vuelta para verle, espiándole a través de unas pequeñas gafas de lectura.

Como en cámara lenta, ese movimiento se repitió en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez. Para empezar, no era niña, era niño. A menos que su falta de pecho y sus bien marcados músculos mintieran (demandaría al gym al que él mismo iba, mejor se iría a otro). Sus ojos eran verdes y tenía la mirada de un matador, y la piel pálida y blanca como la luna. Su cabello brillaba tanto como si hubiera ido a la más refinada clínica y hasta los lentes de quince pesos que traía le hacían ver mejor. ¡Parecía un Dios! Por un momento se preguntó si no estaría frente al mismísimo Edward Cullen. Kairi lo mataría por esto si se enteraba, pero, la verdad, Robert Pattinson podía hacer clic y minimizarse.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó el susodicho, con una cara de vaca aburrida que Sora no notó.

-¡Ah! pues... este... ah... ¿Trabajas aquí, amigo?

-Ps séh -Contestó el otro.

-Aaaaah... -Primer metida de pata. Se pateó a sí mismo internamente por ello.

Silencio.

-¿Oye amigo, de casualidad no sabes por donde está el departamento de trajes de baño para hombres? -Preguntó, sacando el pecho ligeramente y mirándolo de frente. Las manos le sudaban horriblemente. Un segundo... ¡¿Nervios? ¡Oye, era guapo, pero no era para tanto! Además seguro tenía orzuela y...

-Allá. -Apuntó vagamente en una dirección.

-Aaaah... -Qué bonita voz tenía.

-... A la entrada, pues. -Aclaró el encargado, parpadeando extrañado ante el extraño comportamiento del extraño pijo que tenía enfrente. Deberían de ponerles letreros o flechas de colores en el piso o algo, no era el primero que se perdía y no era el último, pero este parecía... ¿Extrañamente ausente?

-Aaaah... ¿Y no sabes dónde es la entrada? -Sora, por otro lado, desesperadamente intentaba conectar sus neuronas juntas, porque ahora cada una parecía irse por su lado. No podía despegarle los ojos de encima, y constantemente insistían en recorrer cada centímetro de piel. Intentó recuperarse, y lo único que consiguió fue un tic en el ojo.

-Allá... -Volvió a apuntar en una dirección y retrocedió un paso. Ok, el tipo era raro. -¿Estás... bien?

-¡Sí! -Contestó el otro rápidamente, con el tic acelerando y la cabeza ladeándose como un robot defectuoso. En serio, hasta él mismo se daba miedo. ¡Ay no, ahora iba a pensar que era un bicho raro, como él! ¡O AÚN PEOR! Intentó recomponerse, pero sólo se le salió una risa de Goofy y un chiste muy malo. -Esque hay muchos pasillos, necesitaría una brújula, ¿No crees? -Se rió y se tapó la boca, mirando a otro lado, rojísimo. ¡¿ESO HABÍA SIDO UN COQUETEO? Otro tic más, ahora en el meñique, apareció.

-... Seh... -Dijo el encargado, levantando una ceja y medio escondiéndose en las cajas. El tipo parecía un psicópata o un drogado sin su droga, y francamente empezaba a darle miedito. -Claro... uhm, escucha, tengo que terminar un inventario y...

-¡¿Cómo te llamas? -Saltó Sora, casi trepándose a las cajas. Ok, eso era peor. ¡Nada de esto pasaría si pusieran letreros o flechas de colores en el piso, para variar! ¡Gerente inepto!

-... -El empleado, por otro lado, había retrocedido y estaba aferrado a una caja de zapatos, con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡No lo vio venir! -Ehr... -En serio no quería darle su nombre (¡¿Para qué lo quería?), pero si eso le hacía alejarse... -Ri... ku. -Dios, sálvame.

-¡Ah! Pensé que te llamabas Edward... -Suspiró aliviado, aún intentando controlar sus tics.

-¿Perdón...? Me... confundiste con alguien más... -Contestó el otro, todo asustado y pegándose a la pared, porque Sora no dejaba de avanzar.

-¡No! Es que te parecías al de Crepúsculo... -Maldición, eso podía tomarse como flirteo. -¡Es decir! No el actor, ¡El del libro! -Maldita sea, eso salió peor. -¡Pero es Riku! ¡Como los pasteles que son ricos! -Se rió y luego se volteó. ESO ESTUVO ABERRANTE.

-... Aaah... -Contestó el otro, más preocupado por su integridad que por entenderle al loco ése. -Oye, tengo mucho trabajo y... y eso.

- Ah... sí... -Sora por un momento pensó en pedirle el teléfono o preguntarle si se volverían a ver, pero se pellizcó, distrayendo de ese modo a su gay interior por unos cuantos pero preciosos segundos. Además, con semejante oso, seguro que el tipo prefería salir corriendo. Se volvió a patear mentalmente por ello. -¡Bueno, gracias, Rico! ¡Digo, Riku!

-... Gracias a usted por su preferencia. -Fue lo único que el otro logró decir, acorralado contra la pared como estaba.

-... ¿Eh? -Preguntó el pijo loco aquel, y Riku luchó por conectar sus neuronas y decir algo que no viniera en su manual de atención al cliente... salir corriendo no era una opción

-... pues... ¡DE NADA! Y vuelva pronto. -"Pero no demasiado pronto" añadió mentalmente. "De preferencia cuando yo no esté aquí". Al parecer, no sólo su cerebro se fundió, sino el del pijo igual, porque tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¡Aaaah! Esssteee, sí, gracias a ti. Bueno... ¡Adiós! -Sora salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, aún con sus tics nerviosos a flor de piel y tropezando con una pila de cajas. No hubo estruendo, quizá porque Riku alcanzó a salvarlas antes de que cayeran al suelo.

Pero no se atrevió a mirar atrás para comprobarlo.

* * *

-¡Y le dije, y me dijo, y él dijo que yo dije! -Chillaba Kairi al celular mientras Sora distraídamente respondía con breves "sí" "no" y "¿Qué te dijo?" de cajón. Algo sobre Kairi y quién sabe que muchacha de la clase A. -¡Y luego me dijo, y le dije...! -Pero Sora no podía poner atención, y miraba distraídamente por la ventana. O sea, no era por ser mal amigo, eran best friends forever y todo eso, pero la verdad él también quería decirle del mega osísimo que le había pasado en el centro comercial... si no fuera porque se trataba de Kairi y no sabía qué reacción tendría.

En primera, va y se pierde. En segunda, le sale una viejita ninja que lo ve hablar sólo (ok, le preocupaba más el hecho de haber hablado con su consciencia que el hecho de haberse topado a una viejita). En tercera, termina teniendo unos pensamientos muy extrañamente románticos que ahora que lo razonaba le daban escalofríos y en CUARTA y MÁS SUPER IMPORTANT DE TODAS: Ese alguien era OTRO CHICO. ¿Eso lo hacía gay? ¿O simplemente pasaba demasiado tiempo con Kairi y sus demás amigas? Cada que salían al centro comercial se la pasaban apuntando a chicos guapos o que ellas consideraban guapos, tijereándolos, repasándolos, criticándolos y al final preguntándole a él que qué pensaba. ¿Lo habían vuelto gay, o simplemente sabía diferenciar un Edward Cullen de un Quasimodo? ¡Ash, igual, en cualquier caso era su culpa!

...Pero tampoco podía decírselo a Kairi.

-¡Y no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a decirme eso! ¡¿Tú crees? Así que never, la borré de mis amigos del face para que ya no pudiera ver mi muro, y también de mi metro, y seriously voy a suspender mi cuenta de twitter y QUE NI PIENSE que la voy a ir a ver el finde a su desfile de quinta. ¿Verdad, Sora?

-... -No escuchaba.

-...¿Sora? ¡SORA! -Kairi chilló. -¡Te estoy hablando, no me cortes tan feo!

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Perdón! -Gritó Sora. -¡Sí te oí, lo que pasa es que... escuché que mi mamá acababa de llegar!

-¡Pues entonces repite lo que acabo de decir!

-Eh... -Hizo un esfuerzo.- ¡Que estás enojada con ella!

-¡EXACTO! Porque AGH, me dijo, y le dije, y ella entonces contestó y luego mandó decirme, y le dije a su amiga, y ella me dijo que ella había dicho que me dijeran que...

Una idea brilló en la cabeza de Sora. O sea no, no era "idea idea", pero era un truco para pedirle consejo a su amiga sin necesidad de que ésta lo crucificara... y sin necesidad de tener que escuchar la historia entera, que la verdad se había perdido por completo. Andaba medio zombie desde que regresó del centro comercial y Rico... Riku... Ricochet, como se llamara, seguía apareciéndose en su mente.

-¡Estoy tan enojada que se me acaba de ir la línea del barniz de uñas! -Gimió Kairi al otro lado. -¿Tú piensas que estoy mal, Sora? ¿Verdad que no?

-¡No, Kairi, no! ¡Vales mil y eres mi best friend forever, desde que éramos niños así chiquititos! De hecho te entiendo... de hecho con decirte que algo me anda molestando desde hace rato ¡Y no he podido hacer nada! No me puedo concentrar y así... y mal y eso.

-Oh my god, Sora, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hicieron, friend? Si quieres llamo a Naminé y a los demás y entre todos...

-Nono, o sea no es así tan serio, es así nada más que como que me tipo dijeron algo y pues me sacó de onda cañón, como cuando te sueltan una reflexión de la vida y eso...

-Oh no no no no, a ver, Sora, escúchame muuuy atentamente, ¿Ok? Para eso estamos los amigos. Tipo, ¿Qué te pasó?

-Pues es que... -Sora tragó saliva. Ok, había logrado desviar la atención de Kairi hacia su persona. Ahora sólo tenía que enfocarla en el problema principal... de preferencia encasquetándole el papel de víctima a alguien más. -¿Te acuerdas de la tienda esa a la que fuimos esta tarde, esa al lado de Bizarro?

-¿Sfera?

-Sí, esa... ¡Ves, ni el nombre ví! Ya estoy mal...

-No, no, no, no, no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa una o dos veces. A ver nene ¿Qué te hicieron?

-No pues a mi nada, pero haz de cuenta que había un... un tipo acá bien fashion ahí como de nuestra edad, ¿No? Y pues yo estaba viendo la ropa y al principio pues no lo pelé mucho. -Ajá, como no. Ojalá algún día Kairi le perdonara la mentira... -Pero ya después así como que si lo pelé porque andaba medio ido y yo creo que perdido o no sé...

-Ajá, ¿Y entonces? ¿Te confundió con uno del personal?

-No no no, pero ya se fue con otro, un tipo aca medio... pues medio... así como el Edward Cullen, que ese sí era de personal... y pues el tipo ya había hecho el megaosísimo pero el punto es que lo ví poniéndose muy nervioso y acá...

-¿Nervioso?

-Ajá, le preguntó su nombre y todo y así muy sacado de onda... y luego se fue de la tienda como que muy rojo y me quedé pensando porque, bueno, si hubiera sido una niña no era tanto, ¿No? Pero era otro chico y ya no supe qué pensar y me reg-... er... ¡Y el tipo se regresó por donde vino!

-¡Aaaah! No pues... Ay Sorita, qué bueno que no te tocó cerca, para mí que era medio laralailo... que es, o sea, perfectamente normal, ¿Ves? Tipo esta de moda ser como bi y eso, pero ya son asi como palabras mayores para nosotros y eso…

-¿L-laralailo?

-Sí o sea, como que batea del lado izquierdo, es del otro equipo, tu me entiendes, ¿No? ... mmm cómo te explico... ¡Ay no, es que eres muy inocente

-Ah... -Sora no había entendido ni jota de nada. y todo! Pero no te preocupes, Sorita, no es nada malo.

-Bueno, Sora, ya me voy dormir... ya casi es hora de mi baño y eso... ¿Estarás bien, amix?

-Sí, Kairi no te preocupes. -Forzó una sonrisa. Lo más seguro sería que tendría pesadillas esa noche.

-Bueno... ¡Entonces nos vemos mañana en el colegio! ¡By-byeee! -El teléfono al otro lado de la línea colgó, y Sora se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, mirando al techo y aventando el teléfono a algún rincón.

~. . . .~

* * *

**Rhape (en negritas) Bienvenidos a la sección de datos curiosos...y si leyeron Clic ya sabrán que tipo de datos curiosos ponemos ;D**

**Primer dato: aunque no nos guste Twilight, pusimos referencia a eso porque ya es cultura general (por desgracia...), además de que nos hace gracia ver a Sora sufriendo por su ''Edward'' xD**

Dato curioso numero 2: pus... la verdad yo ni idea de ese mundo, la escuela de Rhape era mas fresota que la mía así que ella me da las ideas, como lo del starbucks y de que los pijos que iban se emocionaban un montón cuando los llamaban por el nombre para que fueran a recoger su café :B (Axureé, en no-negritas)

**Dato 3: este fic lo comenzamos a escribir poco después de terminar Clic (de ****Final Fantasy**** VII), y lo terminamos de escribir hace como... ¿un año? xD. Pero por razones desconocidas...entiendase flojera, hasta hoy lo publicamos xD**

Dato 4: … pero lo publicamos para no vernos sarras 8D ok, fue mi culpa, nunca me conformaba con lo chistoso que quedaba Uu sob. Por cierto… esta cosa no ten{ia nombre xD íbamos a pnerle clic 2, y hasta telcel, lol. Pero al final, nos quedamos con este titulo porque es mas chilo y nos gustó más (¿?)

Nota: vamos a meter referencias a clic n0n (SPOILER LOL) asi que es recomendable leer antes clic si se quieren reir mas y entender mas chistes xD pero no es obligatorio… Ah, y sí… "pijo" y "fresa" son lo mismo.


	2. Un mal presentimiento Marca Registrada

Esa misma tarde, el peliplateado de las visiones onanistas... perdón, oníricas de Sora, estacionó su flamante vocho amarillo pollo afuera de una taquería. No se molestó en verificar su aspecto en el espejo retrovisor y salió de la ''nave'' llevándose las llaves, entrando a la taquería con el aire familiar del que sabe a lo que va, siendo cálidamente bienvenido por el peculiar saludo del muchacho encargado del trompo de carne al pastor:

-¡Pásele jovennnnssss! ¡Pásele, pásele! Dos tacos por diez, tres por doceeee! ¡Qué le doy, jefe, tenemos de moronga, chistorra, suadero, al pastor, tripa, cabeza, lengua, campechanos, te la presto, me la das, me la echoooo! -El muchacho chifló con potencia e hizo gestos extraños con la mano.

-Buenas, Axel. -Saludó Riku con cara de nada al entrar, descolgando un delantal y un gorrito blanco para ponérselos y empezar a trabajar. Un rubio lo saludó a lo lejos.

-Qué paper, Riku. ¿Por qué tan tarde? -Contestó de forma amigable mientras seguía volteando tortillas.

-Aquí nomás, chambeando como siempre. Lo otro, eh, un pedo que surgió por ahí.

-"Por ahí" también quiero sacarle pedos a Roxie. -Canturreó burlonamente Axel, moviéndole las cejas al muchacho encargado de las tortillas. -Roxaaas, ¿Cuándo me vas a decir que sí?

El rubio sólo le miró con una ceja alzada y le mostró el dedo del medio antes de seguir en lo suyo, y Riku agradeció la intervención para no tener que explicar nada sobre el extraño pijo que se había perdido en una pequeña tienda departamentamental de dos por cuatro metros y que al parecer tenía complejo de... cosa. Porque el modo en que se había colgado de las cajas no era sano y le había puesto la carne de gallina.

-Ya buey, ¿Qué pedo? -Sintió de repente una pesada mano en su hombro y supo que se había aliviado demasiado rápido. Apenas y le dio una ojeada.

-Me estás manchando el hombro de grasa.

-Ots, qué delicado. Ni que tu camisa fuera "Airopostal".

-A ver, ¿tú cómo sabes?

-Ya, ya, ya, ahí muere. Quédate con tu ropa de niuyor. ¿Pero por qué andas tan agresivo hoy, Riku? ¿Te dejó la novia? -Preguntó Axel, regresando a su puesto en el trompo y girándolo de nuevo, cortando carne para tacos junto con la piña.

-Y aunque tuviera novia, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te diría? -Contestó Riku dispuesto a quedarse con la última palabra mientras picaba cilantro. Pero Axel no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-¡Dime, weeeee, no le digo a nadie!

-... -Silencio cortante por parte de Riku.

-Si me dices... te doy... un... ¡un taco!

La cara con que Riku lo miró no necesitó de más explicaciones para entender que no era no, pero cuando hablamos de Axel, sí es sí, y no... también es sí.

-Bueno, entonces... ¿Un refresco? Mira que me acaba de llegar un pack de coca-colas edición limitada con la etiqueta AZUL que...

-...

-¿Y si te pido matrimonio?

-¡¿Qué? -Sonó la alterada voz de Roxas, que no podía creer que pudiera caer tan bajo... bueno sí, pero no en público.

-¡No te alteres, Roxie, tú siempre serás mi primera opción!

-¡No era por eso, tarado! -Roxas le gruñó y rodó los ojos, siguiendo con lo suyo, decidiendo que no le iba a importar lo que-...

-¡Tu ganas, Riku! Te doy mi virginidad.

-¡¿QUÉ? -Roxas dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le miró con una cara que no tenía precio ni descripción alguna.

-¡Roxas, ya te dije que no te enceles, es para ponerlo nervioso! ¡Como en Laura en América!

-... -Roxas le aventó una cebolla a la cara y salió a la trastienda a acomodar cosas. Axel atrapó la cebolla en el aire y lo tijereó mientras desaparecía, sonriendo.

-¿Viste eso? Eso quiere decir que me ama.

-Oh sí, te adora... -Contestó Riku nada más por contestar algo.

-... -Una idea maligna refulgió en la mente de Axel. Dejó su trapo de lado y se acercó invasoramente a Riku, sonriendo cual gato de Chesire y con los codos sobre la tabla de picar, para intimidarlo y robarle su aire y su privacidad. Riku gruñó y retrocedió.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Si no me dices le diré al jefe que eres jota. -Canturreó mientras sonreía malignamente, poniendo un dedo sobre la frente de Riku. Por fin, consiguió una reacción.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si eso no es cierto! Y además, ¡eso es echarte solo de cabeza! ¡Eres el menos indicado para-...!

-¡Bah, tonterías! -movió las manos y alzó las cejas despreocupadamente, dueño completo y total de la situación. A veces daba miedo... -NADIE en toda la ciudad prepara tacos al pastor como yo. Soy un genio del trompo. Podría casarme con Roxas y conservar mi empleo.

-¡¿Y quién te dio esa idea? -Protestó Roxas asomado desde la trastienda, su cabecita se mostraba roja y con las mejillas infladas, las cejas crispadas, como siempre que se enfadaba. Axel decía que parecía un "hamster emputado". -Además, yo he visto cuando se te queman los tacos, presumido. -Alzó una ceja y sonrió, pretendiendo devolverle el golpe.

-¡Roxie, se supone que me ayudes! -Protestó el pelirrojo, sin esperarse ese ataque frontal.

-Pero tú eres el que le habla al fuego... ya deja de ver tanto Disney, Axel. -Murmuró con una sonrisita antes de meterse de nuevo a la trastienda. Axel se quedó ahí parado un momento y luego suspiró.

-Justo cuando lo tenía dominado, va y se levanta. Mira que un día le va a dar por irse y olvidar todo y voy a tener que morir buscándolo, como en el juego ese... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Deja de hablar solo. -Contestó Riku.

-Bueno, el punto es que le diré eso al jefe si no me dices. -El pelirrojo regresó al tema principal con la misma sonrisa socarrona de antes, rápidamente ganando terreno y dejando a Riku entre la estufa y la pared. -Rickie... -Sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos y dandole golpecitos en la nariz para reafirmar su territorio. -Ha-bla-me. No te preocupes, no es nada personal.

Riku le miró con los labios fruncidos y un pequeño tic en la ceja, pero al final tuvo que darse por vencido. Odiaba cuando Axel se ponía astuto... casi se veía inteligente, maldición. Suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado mientras le explicaba frustrado lo que había pasado esa mañana.

-Ya pues, bien, no es nada del otro lado. Fue un fresita perdido y bastante inútil que me tocó atender hoy. Daba miedo ese buey, parecía uno de esos tipos de la tele que te siguen a todos lados...

-¿Guaruras? -Preguntó Axel.

-No, los otros, los que salen en las peliculas de miedo.

-Aaaah ya... -Axel levantó las cejas y suspiró. -No pues, sí estuvo grueso, carnal. -Dijo mientras regresaba a su fiel trompo. -¿Qué quería?

-¿Pues no te digo que se había perdido? Buscaba el departamento de trajes de baño o algo asi.

-Te coqueteó y ni te diste cuenta -Canturreó Axel.

-De lo que no te vas a dar cuenta es de cuando yo te la coqueteé por ahí, idiota. -Siseó Riku, un tanto más enfadado.

-Uuuuh perdón, qué delicado, ni fueras fresa cómo él...

-Ya, déjame trabajar en paz. -Riku se desembarazó de Axel como pudo y respiró profundo para disfrutar del fresco aroma de la libertad, el no-acoso, y los tacos al pastor quemándose una vez más.

-¡En la madre! -Exclamó Axel mientras acudía a toda prisa a apagar el trompo en llamas. Riku se sonrió y siguió en lo suyo, mientras Roxas surgía de su baticueva secreta sólo para ayudar a Axel antes de volver a regañarlo. Oh sí, la venganza era dulce.

-Bueno, como te iba diciendo, Riku, antes de...

-¿Antes de que Roxas llamara a la guardia nacional? -Preguntó Riku.

-¿Antes de que quemaras el local? -Siguió Roxas.

-¿Antes de que echaras a perder una tanda de tacos?

-¿Antes de que llenaras de humo?

-¿Siquiera estabas diciendo algo?

-¡Ya pues, un accidente cualquiera lo tiene! -Se quejó Axel. -Ahora nunca sabrán lo que quería decir.

-Ah, bueno. -Dijo Riku mientras seguía en lo suyo... o al menos lo intentaba.

-¡Esta es la parte donde me preguntan qué quería decir! -Se enfadó Axel.

-A ver... nop. No me interesa. Gracias. -Comentó Riku.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues te vas a quedar con la duda! -Axel haciendo berrinche.

-Ajá... -Riku.

-¡Y no les voy a decir aunque me rueguen. -Axel con otro berrinche.

-Roxas, pásame las cebollitas. -Riku pidió.

-¡Al cabo que ni quería! -Axel, con el berrinche del año y portándose obvio.

-Aquí están. -Roxas le pasó las cebollitas a Riku.

-¡Ya, no me rueguen, miren que voy a cambiar el tema! -Axel, intentando obtener su atención.

- ... -Riku picando cebolla.

-Pues miren, había una vez una ballena... -Axel, cortando carne y mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo.

-No, no te vamos a preguntar. -Contestó Roxas a la pregunta muda de Axel.

-¡Pues entonces había una vez un melocotón que murió por culpa tuya!

-... -Roxas y Riku picando cebolla.

-Muy bien. Ustedes ganan. -Axel puso cara de poker y siguió. -Pero no digan que no les advertí, ¿Eh?

-Pero si nosotros...

-¡Chitón!

- ... -Riku y Roxas se encogieron de hombros y siguieron pelando cosas mientras Axel hablaba.

-La cosa es que, estoy 99.99% seguro de que le gustaste. ¡Por suclaro! Le alborotaste tanto las hormonas que se perdió ¿no lo ves?

-Sí, we, se perdió, y le dieron tics nerviosos, y tiró la pila de cajas. O sea, estoy galán pero no es para tanto. -Contestó Riku.

-"Humilde y sencillo" se describió este tipo en el anuncio para conseguir el trabajo... -Comentó Roxas, picando cilantro a velocidad luz, como si fuera a batir un récord. Y es que su puesto de empleado del mes no se lo ganaba ni Axel, que era al que más idioteces le pasaba.

-Ahora imagínate si no fuera humilde... -Completó Axel, pero luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió, dándole una palmada a Riku. -Bueno, mi buen, entonces qué harás ¿Le entrarás a la experimentación? Además no todos los días te cae un fresa riquillo...

-¡...! ¡Axel! -Roxas dejó el cuchillo de lado, esta vez mirándolo con una cara que no sabía ni él si era de preocupación, de enojo, o simplemente de que ya se había hartado de estar picando verdura para que no llegaran comensales.

-¿Roxie? -Preguntó el otro, sorprendido al ver esa reacción. Roxas siguió mirándole con intensidad.

-Nunca le digas a nadie que siga a otra persona por dinero ¡Quién sabe qué cosas podrías hacer con su mente!

-¡¿Ah? -Axel se apartó de Riku y empezó a pedirle disculpas a Roxas, se le había olvidado lo delicado de su situación con ese tipo de relaciones "por conveniencia". -¡No era a tí, Roxas, y era de broma, éste wey nunca me hace caso! ¿la neta crees que me va a hacer caso ahora? ¡si nunca me fuma y...!

Mientras los otros dos seguían en su teledrama, Riku por un momento rodó los ojos... pero luego se quedó pensando. Axel tenía un punto. Es decir, lo había dicho al aire, y ahora Roxas se lo hacía pagar con pucheros y... agh, guácala, mejor miraba a otro lado o sus cursilerías se meterían en su plan. ¿En qué estaba? Ah sí. Lo de andar con el fresa por su dinero. Bueno, no lo había dicho TAN feo, sólo había dicho que era riquillo... pero era casi lo mismo... bueno no, de hecho no. Pero era una alternativa buena.

-¡Pégame pero no me dejes! -Escuchó a Axel rogándole a Roxas y, decidiendo que así no se podía pensar con claridad ni... ni... ni claridad, se retiró a la trastienda a cortar bolsas de plástico para los clientes que pidieran tacos para llevar. Riku tenía necesidades. Muchas. Tenía dos trabajos, pero aún así le costaba mucho juntar para poder seguir estudiando y la neta le daba mucho coraje ver a niños nice que desperdiciaban todo. Si era cierto lo que Axel decía, y Sora estaba interesado en él... eran dos pájaros de un tiro (por amor a Dios, ¿qué estaban haciendo esos dos en la cocina, una revolución?). Visto de un lado, tendría una palanca, y visto por el otro, quizá pudiera desquitarse un poco de los pijos, por medio del pijo aquel. Mala idea no era...

Lo pensó, y mucho, preguntándose si no era demasiado malvado pero... pues nada, el hambre era el hambre y con hambre nadie pensaba bien. Salió de la trastienda dispuesto a tirar la piedra a ver qué pasaba... bueno, a eso y a gritarles a los otros dos escuincles que se estuvieran quietos de una vez y que dejaran de jalarse el pelo.

Una semana más tarde, encontramos a Sora patrullando la zona del centro comercial y mirando feo a la tienda aquella donde se había ido a perder la última vez. ¡Claro! Ahora sí que la habían acomodado, ¿Verdad? A nadie le había importado el modo en que ellos, pobres e indefensos fresas, podían perderse en su inmensidad. Pero bueno, no era tiempo para quejarse por la ineptitud evidente de la tienda... ya metería demanda después o los acusaría con Kairi o algo así. Ahora estaba aquí por otra cosa, una misión super secreta, MÁS secreta que la del traje de baño, MÁS secreta que cuando se fue a comprar una espada de juguete con forma de llave a la juguetería... incluso MÁS secreta que su colección de mickey mouses que guardaba en el armario. Era suicida, era extrema, era... averiguar dónde podía localizar a Edward, perdón, a Rico... perdón, a Riku.

La viejita ninja de la otra vez le miró pasar con cara de que quería darle un bastonazo, pero no se dejó intimidar. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo ella aquí si la ropa fea para abuelitas evidentemente estaba en el piso de abajo. De cualquier modo, se metió y se escabulló entre los estantes de ropa, asomándose de vez en cuando entre la ropa, pasando a gatas mientras los empleados le miraban raro. Sí, estaba haciendo el oso, pero era un oso necesario y digno de perdón. Además ya llevaba toda la semana haciendo lo mismo, ya deberían de haberse acostumbrado, o sea, que no exageraran y siguieran acomodando ropa que bien que le hacía falta a la tienda.

No es que fuera un acosador... no, eso lo eran los nacos nada más. Sólo era... un... un interés romántico más profundo de lo normal (fuera lo que fuera que quisiera decir "interés romántico", se oía... romántico). Y no es que estuviera investigando a Rico, es que... simplemente tenía curiosidad. Eso. ¡Sólo los nacos iban acechando gente! Y él no era un proletario cualquiera, ¿verdad?

-Sigue intentando convencerte... -Murmuró por lo bajo mientras se movia por entre la ropa. Una muchacha retrocedió asustada cuando vio una blusa "moverse" y salió corriendo diciendo que la tienda estaba encantada. Mmmm, quizás había exagerado un poco... ¡Ahí estaba! Bueno, que la muchacha se desmayara si quería, en ese momento su GPS gay se había activado y le pareció distinguir un destello de pelo plateado a la distancia.

-Uhmm... ¿Sora? amix, así como que no es que te cuestione pero... ¿Tipo qué haces en la ropa de bebé? -Una voz familiar hizo que Sora diera un respingo, que mirara hacia atrás y que dejara de prestar toda atención a su presa. Era Kairi.

-¡Kairi! Ah... ¡No te vi! pues...

-¿Pues...? -Kairi esperando una respuesta. Sora sacó un papelito de su bolsillo, donde tenía escrito lo que iba a decir en caso de que alguien le atrapara comportándose como un idiota.

-Pues... ¡pues aquí oréandome! Nada más. -Sonrió y escondió el papel de nuevo.

... Aunque a juzgar por la cara de Kairi, su amiga no parecía haberle creído. Qué raro... ¡si había ensayado su cara de póker frente al espejo! ¿Sería porque lo había leído en lugar de decirlo de corrido? Ay, ¡pero qué flojera iba a ser aprenderse toda esa frase!... bueno, quizás hubiese sido más convincente y se habría salvado de esta situación.

Su presa se escapaba. Miró a Kairi, miró a Rico, miró a Kairi, a Rico... finalmente tomó a su amiga del brazo y la llevó corriendo hasta otro lugar donde no podían verles, haciendo que esta soltara un gritito de sorpresa ante la acción tan repentina. Bueno, total, eran amigos, podía contarselo... ¿Verdad...?

Esperaba no haberse equivocado...


	3. Cuando la EmBiiDiiAa SÍ corroe

-Me gusta un chico. -Soltó el de ojos azules y cerró los ojos, pero la tentación le ganó como siempre y terminó abriendo uno para "ver qué pasaba", rogando al cielo que mantener el otro cerrado le brindara de alguna especie de protección divina o algo así. Lo que vio no le hizo sentirse mucho mejor, pues Kairi tenía la boca abierta en estupefacción y parecía seguir procesando lo que le habían dicho.

Bueno, total, ya la había cagado, de una vez terminar de hacerlo de la peor forma posible aprovechando que ahora estaba ida.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije al teléfono así del chavo aquel? pues... pues ese chavo era yo, Kairi... sorry... -Puso cara de perrito mojado.

Kairi seguía mirándolo, aunque con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos. Si seguía así, se le iban a secar las córneas. Pensó en terminar de contarle la historia entera, pero luego lo volvió a pensar y es que si lo decía ahora la iba a matar o algo así, así que no dijo nada. Para su muy, MUY mala suerte, el primer movimiento que hizo Riku al verles fue ir en dirección a ellos dos y Sora se paró duro y derecho, para luego fingir que estaba revisando la ropa de bebé por alguna razón ilógica... aunque terminó escondiéndose detrás de ella.

-Hola. -Le saludó Riku con una sonrisa y el otro se sonrojó y apretó un poco el mameluco de Cars que tenía entre las manos.

-Ay, hola. -Saludó medio cantado, aunque estaba nervioso: había intensificado sus sesiones de yoga esperando únicamente este momento, el momento en que vería al glorioso Edward Rico Cullen de nuevo desmontando de su flamante carrito de carga blanco, pero NO había tomado en cuenta el factor "Kairi-me-está-mirando-jotear".

-¿Necesitas alguna ayuda de nuevo? -El otro le sonrió con la mejor sonrisa Colgate que le salió. Era un sueño para Sora. De todos modos, Riku traía en el bolsillo su libreta de notas, por si acaso el bicho fresa este mordía. Quién sabe qué podía contagiarle, hasta a los perros finos les daban pulgas de vez en cuando.

Sora estaba en la última de las nubes del cielo. Luego se sintió idiota, o sea, ¿desde cuándo se alegraba de que le hablara un empleado? bueno sí, pero no todos los empleados eran así de guapotes ni de sexies ni le habían hecho cuestionar su sexualidad. Kairi seguía en estado catatónico, y parecía que no saldría de ahí en un buen rato. Se debatió entre el amor a primera vista o ayudar a su amiga.

-Ah, no, bueno, más o menos... -Se tocó el pelo sin darse cuenta. Genial, ahora coqueteaba como niña. Sacó un poco el pecho para verse más macho... o más bien para sentirse menos gay de lo que ya se sentía. -¿Tú no sabes dónde puedo ayudar a mi amiga? Se siente un poquito mal y así...

Pero no pudo decir nada más. De repente, Kairi se recuperó de un golpe, y se puso en una pose como si fuera a atacarlo, le tomó de la muñeca y lo sacó corriendo del establecimiento, tirando unos cuantos stands de ropa en el camino. Riku se preguntó por un momento si sería uno de esos de closet con una novia muy celosa para las apariencias de heterosexualidad.

Mientras tanto, Kairi le llevó con una cara de desesperación total hasta un lugar más o menos privado, que en idioma fresa, venía a ser el último piso y hasta el fondo, lugar lleno de locales aún sin abrir y por tanto, sin nada que interesara a la gente.

Era lo que temía: un ataque histérico fresa.

-¡Oh mai gosh, Soraaaa! -Soltó Kairi de la nada en una especie de gritito ahogado mientras le miraba con... un... ¿extraño brillo en los ojos?

O... o sería su grito de guerra antes del ataque. Sí, eso debía de ser. El otro juntó las manos, temblando como un flan.

-¡Lo siento, Kairi! O sea, no te dije porque tenía miedo de que me odiaras o algo así y eso y pues me lo salté y pues la idea era que no te enteraras y como que si estás enojada te puedo llevar al iShop para compensar y...

Un resplandeciente chichón rojo apareció en la cabeza de Sora debido a que Kairi le había soltado uno bueno con el celular.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Quiero ver, Sora, es lo único que quiero!

Sora se levantó del suelo como pudo, con una lágrima en los ojos y sobándose. Dolía... menos mal que no fue un Nokia, no habría vivido para contarlo. -¿Eso fue que... no estás enojada o sí lo estás? -Preguntó realmente confundido.

-¡Aaayyy nooo, obvio no lo estoy! -Dijo con una sonrisa, antes de juntar sus manos. -¡A decir verdad ya todas habíamos notado que no te iban las chicas, Sora, pero estábamos esperando a que te dieras cuenta! -Y la muchacha empezó a llorar de un modo melodramático, mirando hacia arriba y quitándose las lagrimas con cuidado para que el delineador no se le corriera: viejo truco que se aprendía de las telenovelas. -Finalmente has aceptado tu destino, sniff... encima te conseguiste uno más guapo que todos los que nos hemos conseguido juntos.

-... Ajá. -Dijo el muchacho preguntándose de dónde habrían salido todos esos pétalos que parecían rodearla mientras proseguía con su discurso, y él aprovechó para mejorar un poco su aspecto general, ya que los iPhone no iban bien para pegarle a nadie. Y bueno, mientras Kairi no lo publicara en ningún otro lugar que no fuera su "queridísimo e íntimo diario", todo bien...

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la baticueva personal de Riku, es decir, la trastienda de la tienda... el otro no dejaba de pelearse con su conciencia, quien por cierto estaba disfrazada de Axel, y ya estaba pensando en inventarse un amigo imaginario parecido a Roxas con tal de que se distrajera con algo y le dejara en paz de una vez. Pero si lo hacía iba a terminar tan loco como el fresita que le pretendía y eso no era bueno.

¿Se podía fingir una relación entera? ¿Podía hacer como que sentía cariño por alguien de su mismo sexo? Y quién sabe, a lo mejor si tenía suerte, y lo miraba y lo imitaba mucho, aprendería a cómo actuar enamorado... mientras no tuviera que ver con perderse en tiendas departamentales o usar un mameluco de bebé como escudo, claro.

(Sería naco y prole, pero tenía cerebro.)

Y tampoco era como si fuera a hacerle daño... bueno, sí, sí iba a hacerle daño y de hecho con toda la mala leche del mundo, esa había sido su primera intención, gracias por recordarlo en el peor momento posible, cerebro... pero bueno, no era TANTO si el otro no se enteraba, ¿verdad? Así que tendría que actuar bien. Al menos hasta que tuviera dinero suficiente para salir adelante y sacarse de encima a su pseudo-futuro-novio antes de que empezara a luchar por el matrimonio gay.

Era un plan perfecto... bueno, en detalles generales, ya que aún no tenía ni idea de cómo cumplir al menos la mitad de sus objetivos pero ¡eh! ¡La intención es lo cuenta! Y él era muy partidario de esa filosofía de pensamiento... desde hace exactamente cinco segundos que se le ocurrió.

Así que cuando la muchacha y su mejor amigo gay regresaron, decidió que su mejor modo de poner el plan en marcha sería un ataque frontal y directo. Tomó aire, desapareció a su Axel-conciencia, y usó todo el poder que le podía brindar su imaginación para imaginar que el rarito era una chica disfrazada, de preferencia alguna chica particularmente guapa que él quisiera invitar a salir.

-Ah, están de vuelta. -Y sonrió desastrosamente de medio lado. De haberse visto en un espejo se habría auto-mandado mucho a la goma, pero el fresita junior debía estar demasiado idiotizado como para prestar atención a su mala actuación. ¿Era ese el poder del amor ciego? Realmente era algo peligroso si lo veías de ese modo, mira que podías terminar de novio con un troll como, ejem... por ejemplo: él mismo.

-¡Esteeee no! ¡Digo, sí, sí, ya regresamos! -Sonrió Sora. Es que era tan difícil concentrarse teniendo a un guapo al frente y a tu amiga babeando atrás. -¿Te hice esper...? ehm, digo, ¿te hicimos esperar? -¡¿Y a él cuando le había importado hacer esperar al empleado del mes? (sí, incluso esa información la había conseguido y sabría que ardería en el infierno por ello).

Por supuesto, Riku era malo ligando, y Sora era... malísimo ligando, así que Kairi al final tuvo que sacrificar su momento feliz y voyeur del día para tratar de juntarlos más. Quién sabe, a lo mejor y pegaba y así obtenía más momentos felices extra y sobre todo gratis.

-Síii ya regresamos, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Y se le acercó de un modo que Riku dio dos pasitos para atrás hasta chocar con uno de los stands que Kairi había tirado en primer lugar. Él pensaba que estaba frente a una loba sedienta de sangre y venganza, pero ella en realidad sólo leía la plaquita de "hola me llamo Riku, ¿puedo ayudarle?" en el pecho de su cuasi-cuñado para estar segura de cómo se llamaba, y extendió la mano en son de paz con una sonrisa. -Ay, hola, Riku, tipo yo soy Kairi y él es Sora y nos preguntábamos si podrías ayudarle a encontrar un traje de baño que se le vea bien. -Soltó una risita.

-¡Kair-...! -Protestó Sora, pero un taconazo en el pie le hizo interrumpir su protesta, dando saltitos mientras se sobaba -¡...-iiiiiiiiigh...! Dolor, dolor, mucho dolor...

Riku miró la escena tratando de no entrar en estado de pánico. Estaba seguro de ella podía oler el miedo en el aire y esos tacones de aguja tan rosados y con moñitos, podían verse inofensivos pero eran letales. -Claro, cómo no. -Sonrió mientras intentaba recordar algo del manual de atención a cliente, pero no recordaba ninguna sección de "en caso de ataque zombie..."

-Están por este lado. -Apuntó amablemente en una dirección, mientras sus ojos buscaban la salida de emergencia más cercana por el rumbo.

-¡Ay qué bien, está cerca! -Y le dio un empujón a Sora, que cojeó en la dirección que Riku señalaba- Vayan, adelántense, yo voy a ir atrás porque quiero ver unas cosas y así... asesóralo bien, ¿Sí, Riku? -Sonrió tan dulce como pudo, y se quedó ahí parada, esperando a que se pusieran en marcha.

-... eh... claro... -El de cabello largo no podía dejar de pensar en lo enferma que debía estar ella para mandarles juntos a por un traje de baño, y encima mirándoles tan... fijamente. Con esa sonrisa de lipstick en su boca. Podía sentir la presión en sus hombros y se dio vuelta para no mirarla más, pero seguía sintiendo escalofríos en su espalda. Casi hubiera preferido que un fantasma lo siguiera. -Por aquí, joven. -Se limitó a decir y a caminar tan apresuradamente como pudo en dirección a los trajes de baño.

-¡Chauuuu! -Se despidió la otra tan ruidosamente como pudo para que recordaran que seguía allí, y volver a establecer su posición jerárquica como la alfa del grupo, para que así no fueran a desobedecerla y a irse por otro lado, y el mensaje debió funcionar muy bien porque Sora de inmediato se puso en marcha, sin atreverse a desobedecer a la líder de la manada. Además, claro, muy "sacrificadamente", no era como si le encantara la idea de quedarse a solas con Riku o algo así...

Por su parte, Riku decidió emprender el camino sin mirar atrás, porque era muy claro lo que pasaba cuando hacías eso teniendo a una loca como esa mirando tu nuca con una intensidad que podría hacerte un hueco en el cuerpo: morías en medio de terribles espasmos y visiones espantosas, con toda tu vida pasando frente a tus ojos... y no tenía ganas de acordarse de Kingdom Tacos y a Axel piropeando a Roxas por ahora, mucho menos antes de morir. De hecho, ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Qué horrible manera de morir sería esa...?

Genial, ya estaba desvariando. ¿A lo mejor era la compañía de gente así lo que terminaba friéndote las neuronas, y por eso Sora estaba como estaba? Espera: cierto, Sora. Qué tonto, casi se le olvidaba el principal objetivo de todo esto.

-Es aquí. -Señaló la sección de trajes de baño de ropa de hombre en cuanto hubieron llegado, y de inmediato se metió entre los stands de ropa, creando una especie de barrera invisible entre él y Kairi por dos razones.

En primera: su mirada era demasiado fija y aunque era casi seguro que ya no les estuviera viendo, El recuerdo perduraba... y NO se iba a dar vuelta para comprobar que ya no estuviera ahí.

Y en segunda: necesitaba un lugar cómodo y solitario donde poder engatusar al fresita tonto sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Como una araña haciendo una red... Su conciencia-Axel había regresado, y seguía mandándole imágenes demasiado negativas respecto a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ya sabía que era malo, pero iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

-¡Uff! -Dijo Sora mientras suspiraba y se recargaba en una columna, sonriéndole un poco cansado. -Se... se entusiasma cuando viene de compras, porfis discúlpala. -Riku sólo sonrió y asintió. Porque se suponía que a los fresitas les gustaba que les dieran la razón, ¿O no?

-Sí, bueno, a veces las novias son así... -Empezó, pero la cara de sorpresa y la inmediata negación del otro le hicieron titubear y retroceder en su avance: ¿había dicho algo malo? ¡¿Cómo podía cajetearla si había apenas empezado?

-¡No, no, no es mi novia! -Aclaró Sora con una risa nerviosa. -Es una... una amiga así como que de la infancia y best friend. Le tengo cariño, pero no tengo novia... y aunque tuviera, no sería ella, como que no es mi tipo.

-... -Ah. Entonces no la había cagado aún y además, estaba soltero... esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que esperaba. -...ya veo... ah ps, yo pensé que sí. -Sonrió un poco y se anotó un punto extra al ver que el otro parecía casi-derretirse por eso... y también le dio algo de miedo, es decir, seguía siendo una visión terrorífica para él. -¿Qué chicas te gustan?

Ya sabía qué tipo de chicas le gustaban: las que no lo eran. Pero era mejor preguntarle, así se hacía el interesado... según él, la especie fresa tenía una especie de apéndice especial para captar hasta la más mínima alusión de coqueteo, que se potenciaba si el individuo les atraía.

-¡¿EH? ¿Chi-... cas...? -Sora tosió un poco y pareció esconderse en una selección de trajes de baño... claro que no cualquiera, se escondió detrás de la sección más cara, hasta para humillarse tenía dignidad... bueno, cuando no estaba TAN embotado y ahorita sólo estaba "un poquito estupidejo nada más". ¿Cómo le iba a decir que era gay? El otro se iba a terminar alejando o algo así...

Riku debió percibir que, ahora sí, la había cagado y lo había puesto nervioso, y trato de plantearse un plan B… cosa que no funcionó, así que intentó con uno C, y uno D, y así se fue con otras letras del abecedario hasta que al llegar a la K por fin se le ocurrió algo.

Puso el plan K en marcha y se recargó en una columna intentando imitar un galán de telenovela, haciendo como que miraba distraídamente el horizonte de ropa, más allá de los zapatos de mujer.

-Sí, bueno... es que al menos yo no me siento muy cómodo estando con una chica, no sé por qué. -Lanzó el anzuelo al aire, tratando de quitar la presión sobre el otro para ejercerla sobre sí mismo. Qué joto se había visto eso... y por lo mismo, DEBÍA de funcionar.

Y funcionó. Vio que el fresa le miraba por un momento y luego miraba distraído un traje de baño... muy bien, le había hecho pensar... y eso era TODO un logro, si es que hablábamos de un fresita normal. Los conocía muy bien, todo el día despreciando e hiriendo a la gente como él mismo...

-Bueno... es que... ah... -Y Sora de nuevo volteó a verlo rápidamente, como si fuera a atacarlo, y le preguntó así, sin más, sin lubricante, sin aviso ni nada: -¿Te gustan los chicos?

-¡...! -Riku tuvo que dar un pequeñito paso hacia atrás para mantener la distancia. Ok, no era un fresa regular: era uno peligroso, y DIRECTO, no se esperaba eso. -Eh... los chicos...

-... -Sora le miró fijamente.

-... -Las neuronas de Riku estaban en automático y no contestó nada.

-...Oh... -Sora se rió y retrocedió un poco. Muy bien, quizás no había sido el momento de preguntarle eso... -Perdón, pensé que dirías que sí... pero obvio no, ¿Verdad? ¡Era broma! ¡Tipo, sólo estaba jugando! -Sonrió.

Aunque en la realidad se entristeció un poco: iba a ser difícil acercarse a uno que no sabía ni lo que quería... pero... ¡Lo intentaría! Se lo prometió con el puño cerrado.

-... -Riku por su parte, siguió en silencio y decidió no preguntar qué le sucedía al verlo hacer ese gesto en silencio: siempre que le decía algo pasaban cosas raras, el silencio era su zona segura. -Y... ¿Encontraste algo que te gustara? -Decidió irse por el lado amable y neutro de la conversación. Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿La salida de emergencia estaba cercana? No, pero sí había una puerta de sólo empleados en la cual meterse en caso de que pasara algo malo, al menos.

-¿Eh? eh... no. -Confesó apenado, dándose cuenta de que apenas y le había prestado atención a los bañadores. Eso le pasaba por venir acá con un empleado guapo cuando apenas asumía que era gay. Riku sonrió un poco... bueno, cuando no actuaba como adolescente hormonado, podía verse hasta normal. Además, tendría que aprender a lidiar con esos problemáticos cambios de humor si quería ganárselo de todos modos...

Sora pasó un momento más o menos tranquilo, Kairi le había dicho que tenía que quedarse tranquilo si quería...

-¿Me das tu número? -Ok, no, no duraba tranquilo un momento.

-... -El otro volvió a entrar en fase standby, pero en esta ocasión la pregunta fue poquito menos filosa y aunque dudó un poco, terminó aceptando. Nunca había visto a nadie poner una cara más feliz en toda su vida y dudaba volver a verlo.

Para cuando por fin pudieron despedirse, no sin un "regrese pronto" que sabía que el otro tomaría en serio, ya había subido algunos puestos en la lista de personas favoritas de Sora.

...Sólo restaba quitarse el sentimiento de culpa de encima, y todo iría sobre ruedas.

* * *

Esa noche, la taquería estaba con casa llena, y Roxas estaba ahora sí demasiado ocupado repartiendo órdenes para prestar atención a Axel, quien a su vez prestaba atención a Riku, quien a su vez le recordaba al otro que no se distrajera y se dedicara a hacer tacos. Pero sabía a qué venía esa mirada... Axel sabía que algo le ocurría, Riku no había podido evitar el actuar extraño desde que llegó y es que su conciencia seguía teniendo la cara de Axel, y tener al verdadero cara a cara sólo le hacía bajar la mirada para picar cilantro con furia.

-¿Te pasa algo, Riku? -Preguntó Axel intrigado por su inusual saña al picar el cilantro, pero sólo recibió frío silencio por contestación, y un "¡AXEEEEL! ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON ESA ORDEN?" por parte de su aún-no-oficial-novio Roxas, así que tuvo que dejarlo en paz. Pensó en algo chistoso, pero no se le ocurría nada: el aura extrañamente pesada de Riku le llegaba hasta a él.

Algo estaba mal... y no sabía qué era. Y no podía preguntarle a Roxas, parecía estar demasiado ocupado como para...

-Mañana va a venir un tipo acá. -Riku rompió el silencio, aunque sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¡HABLÓ! Esto va progresando... ¿Amigo tuyo? -Preguntó Axel, alegremente de que le hubiera dicho algo.

-... -El otro se encogió de hombros y siguió en eso. Axel se congeló... no... no podía ser... ¿o sí...? pero... no... ¿Cómo...? Tenía que preguntarle pero... tenía miedo de la respuesta. Tragó saliva, se acercó, y susurró:

-¿...Es el inspector de sanidad?

-No.

-¡Ah! No me asustes... -Axel respiró aliviado y siguió cortando carne alegremente. Porque el inspector no le daba miedo, pero los gritos que le pegaba Roxas hasta por la mínima recomendación que éstos daban, sí le llenaban de temor y de traumas con pesadillas que duraban días.. -Entonces no hay problema, tú traelo.

Riku asintió y siguió con su mejor amigo el cilantro. Era consciente de que se había escapado de un interrogatorio y de una regañada suprema por un pelo, así que más le valía a Sora aceptar su invitación, porque NO iba a volver a hacerlo. Sacó su celular y mandó un breve mensaje.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sora estaba hecho un bollo en su cama, mirando su celular con una sonrisa muy marcada, específicamente uno de los contactos en su lista: "Riku" ponía, y el número de su nokia chafo estaba ahí.

Se preguntó ¿Qué pasaría si llamaba ahora? ¿qué hacían los empleados por la noche? era algo que nunca se había preguntado y no podía imaginarlo en absoluto. Quizás un día tuviera la oportunidad de llamar a Riku por la noche y preguntarle "Hola amor, ¿qué haces?" así como a veces veía a algunas chicas hacer, con su voz extrañamente dulce. Se emocionó y llevó el celular a sus labios, pero entonces esté sonó.

"¡Baby, baby, baby, oooh!"

-¡Aaaagh! -Por un momento pensó que el aparato había cobrado vida y casi lo tira, pero se esforzó en atraparlo de nuevo. Resbalaba como si fuera jabón, maldición, ¡¿por qué hacian celulares así? debería poner demanda... por fin logró atraparlo y miró la pantalla, pensando que sería Kairi preguntándole por millonésima ocasión cómo se había conseguido un novio tan guapo ("Ke noO ez miih noviioO, Kairii!") Pero se heló.

Era Riku.

Abrió el mensaje picando las teclas como un demente y se sonrojó. Bueno, los tacos no eran lo suyo... pero si era Riku, lo valía. Respondió un rápido "Okii" con una carita feliz y lo envió. A Riku parecía que no le gustaban las niñas. Tampoco dijo que le gustaran los niños... pero Sora tenía una oportunidad y si ya lo había invitado fuera del trabajo, era ALGO.

¡No podía esperar para decirle a Kairi!


	4. BFF'sies 5evah!

Cloud estaba recargado en una columna del centro comercial con la cara de más infinita flojera que uno podía imaginarse. No estaba tumbado a lo largo del piso sólo porque su madre de pequeño, como a todos, le había corregido el mal habito de sentarse en el suelo de los supermercados porque "no sabes quién pasó antes por aquí y qué piso". Pero deseó ser un poco más sinvergüenza sólo para poder hacerlo, porque acompañar a Aerith a comprar comida para sus mil ocho mil perros, hurones, gatos, hámsteres, tortugas, canarios y demás fauna doméstica no era lo más divertido del mundo. Con la excusa de que quería ver algo en "los libros esos de allá" se había escapado de ella por un pelo.

Además las lecciones de informática ya lo estaban agobiando horriblemente (aunque Zack tenía razón en eso de que el internet era divertido, claro, cuando lo sabías usar bien), sin contar su primera impresión de Tifa y la pijamada por la que AÚN sentía culpa (¡Nunca debió dormir con Sephiroth! ¡NUNCA! Él había sido puro como una perla, y ahora habían hecho de él... un... un... ¡La culpa era de Zack! ¡Siempre era la culpa de Zack! ¡Retiraba lo dicho de que el internet era divertido!) y por lo que no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de hacer nada si no mirar la pared...

YDEREPENTEALGOSEMOVIÓ.

La cosa, o persona, o animal, o lo que fuera que se hubiera escurrido con tal rapidez por los estantes de revistas del corazón y libros manoseados, parecía haberse movido como si no quisiera ser vista o visto. Por un momento pensó que era una cucaracha (nota mental: no volver a comprar aquí, y por supuesto que de inmediato se alejó de los libros, ew, no los iba a tocar, nope), incluso llegó a pensar que era un fantasma, más por higiene personal que por superstición... o que Zack leía mentes y venía a reclamarle por echarle la culpa de todo, incluso de eventos en los cuales no había estado presente.

¿O le habría ofendido más la parte de que el mundo del internet no era maravilloso? Sí, era más probable que reclamara por eso.

Su curiosidad le llevó de estante en estante hasta que finalmente encontró al responsable. Era un adolescente de aspecto descuidado y pantalones demasiado largos para él, con lentes de sol enormes, bufanda en verano, y una cachucha que decía "vota así X" en letras grandes. Miraba el stand de revistas como si estuviera planeando el asalto de las mismas o algo parecido, ya que pasaba "disimuladamente" mas siempre echándoles un vistazo.

Cloud no lo sabía, pero el muchacho era Riku, y estaba haciendo la representación más pobre que uno pudiera imaginarse de un sujeto desinteresado en las revistas que se encontraban ante él, aunque no era para menos... todas ellas trataban de consejos de seducción y de "ligue" y "como saber si le gustas", y no se atrevió a acercarse directamente si no hasta que Cloud se fue, decidiendo que el tipo era demasiado raro para que fuera seguro quedarse más tiempo.

No bien el rubio desconocido se hubo ido con pinta de que lo iba a acusar a la guardia nacional, Riku decidió abalanzarse sobre el libro más grueso que encontró sobre el tema, tomó algunas revistas y para disimular, las adjuntó con revistas sobre autos. No le llamaban la atención que digamos, pero bueno, siempre podría dárselas a Axel, le vendrían bien. Además si la cajera lo miraba chistoso, le podía decir que eran para su hermana o su prima, y que lo habían mandado porque tenían "pijamada".

Ni siquiera se le antojaban esos libros, pero después de los frontales y directos eh... acercamientos, de Sora, más le valía estar preparado. Si llegaba a soltarle otro "¿te gustan los chicos?" o "¿quieres casarte conmigo?" (porque era capaz, lo podía oler en su colonia cara, era capaz) tenía que saber cómo responder, ¡no podía quedarse ahí parado de nuevo sin decir ni una muletilla, al menos! podía perder a su pretendiente rico. Y si las telenovelas de la taquería algo le habían enseñado, es que uno no puede perder al pretendiente rico.

... Mejor no discutir qué estaba haciendo de su vida para que esta terminara siendo una telenovela.

...Y una mala.

A esa misma hora, en otro centro comercial más caro lleno de _hipsters_ y fresas, otra persona se encontraba haciendo sus compras, aunque en primer lugar, las suyas no eran unas compras tan secretas y además, no iban con malas intenciones, aunque no fueran del todo correctas.

-¡Mira, todavía venden de las light gourmet! Así no engordo. -Celebró Kairi alegremente mientras tomaba una caja con paquetes de palomitas importadas de Europa. A su lado, un nervioso Sora iba caminando.

-¿Kairi, esto está en serio bien?

-¡Por supuesto! ¿No has leído la etiqueta? ¡Tipo son las más light del mercado!

-No, sí, bueno, tampoco pero también... yo no decía de las palomitas...

-Porque tú sabes que, o sea, al rato no nos damos cuenta y engordamos, y así y las lonjas saliéndose del pantalón está naquísimo...

-Oye, Kairi, pero...

-¡¿Pero qué, Sora?! ¡No hay pero que valga! ¡¿O todo gordo y seboso te vas a presentar a comer tacos?!

-...

-... -Kairi se frotó el mentón, dándose cuenta que la cita de Sora no era para nada light. -Bueno, la próxima vez siempre puedes escoger el lugar... ¡además tú puedes comer mucho y no engordas!

-Kaaairiiii... -Llamó Sora, aunque su voz fue perdiendo fuerza mientras su amiga se alejaba. Estaba SEGURO de que ella sabía que hacer una pijamada con sus amigas en "honor a su cita" no era correcto (mientras tanto, Riku se encontraba echándole la misma excusa a la cajera, convirtiéndolos ligeramente en paralelos, aunque una pijamada fuera real y la otra fuera falsa). Y menos el pedirle que le mandara mensajes con fotografías de ser posible, y que tomara video. Pero ella no parecía dispuesta a ceder.

Intentó con una nueva estrategia.

-¿Y si mejor te escribo sólo cuando tenga problemas y no sepa qué hacer para avanzar? -Dijo casi en un murmullo y con una risita nerviosa. Curiosamente, esta vez el oído de Kairi se había afinado de un modo que dejaría en ridículo al mundo animal, y se acercó a él con cara de seriedad.

-Sora... -Le dijo Kairi, tomándole de los hombros y mirándole a los ojos con una expresión que Sora pensó que estaba a punto de dejar el destino de muchos mundos paralelos sobre él. -...es tu primera cita y tipo, como tu mejor amiga, tengo prioridad para ver las fotos... o sea, digo, no en plan metiche, no, yo digo así para ayudarte y darte consejos y ver que todo salga bien en la cita de mi BFF. -Tosió, intentando sonar convincente y tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las hermosísimas y tiernísimas fotos de amor gay que iban a acabar en su celular. -Y los videos son para corregir errores para las demás citas, ¿ves?

-... ¿Tipo la pijamada también es necesaria? -Preguntó un muy confundido e inocente Sora. -Porque o sea, si Naminé y las demás van a estar contigo... ¿Estás segura que así me puedes cuidar bien, Kairi? ¿No van a decir nada o no te van a distraer?

-Eh... sí, muy necesaria. Indispensable. ¿Qué tal que tengo que ir a algún lado o se muere mi recepción o algo y en ese momento tienes una emergencia, quién crees que me va a avisar o va a continuar dándote apoyo? ¡No me van a distraer, Sora, tipo me van a ayudar! Y como no tenía nada que hacer, pues, mejor, tiene forever que no las veo. -No era del todo mentira esa última parte: en realidad había cancelado todos sus planes para poder estar 100% al pendiente, y en realidad se veían muy seguido, pero siempre se oía mejor un "no tengo nada que hacer" que un "me encargue de no tener nada que hacer"

Sora se mordió el labio, nervioso ante la idea de cualquier modo, ya que algo le decía que Kairi tenía segundas intenciones en su cuidado excesivo, pero sin querer aceptarlo del todo. Su cerebro empezaba a freírse con tal cantidad de información, así que cerró los ojos y repasó con rapidez lo acontecido en estos últimos momentos.

Sí, ya recordaba cómo había terminado en esta situación:

La pasada noche, Riku le había mandado un mensaje sencillo: "Si mañana estas libre ¿Quieres ir a comer tacos conmigo?". La respuesta de un muy eufórico Sora tuvo que ser corregida como 10 veces debido a la cantidad garrafal de errores de ortografía que tenía, además de que al mismo tiempo estaba abriendo msn, facebook, twitter, tumblr y toda red social posible para avisarle al mundo del asunto (Kairi con prioridad, claro), y para cuando al fin logró mandar decentemente el "Okii! :D" a Riku, ya lo sabían hasta los marcianos.

Mucha gente lo había felicitado, le llovieron "me gusta", y uno que otro le puso un ícono de una foca que decía "GAAAAAAYYYY" lo cual no entendió del todo, pero el interés de Kairi en el tema fue... extraño, por decirlo de algún modo: la muchacha se había entusiasmado y le pidió copia de la copia de la copia de cada mensaje que se mandaron en aquella conversación que por cierto fue fácil porque sólo fueron dos, y además, había terminado organizando una "pijamada" en honor y como apoyo a su primera cita. Y aquí estaban, abasteciéndose de municiones para la pijamada de Kairi.

Por más que lo repasaba, no entendía en qué momento las cosas habían empezado a salirse de control... quizás fuera desde el momento en que decidió enamorarse de un chico, todo parecía tan confuso ahora...

¡Sobre todo porque nunca pensó que fuera exactamente igual que enamorarse de una chica! era extraño, pero el hecho de que fuera muy normal era lo que más le había extrañado. No había nada de diferente: no se enfermaba, no se le notaba, no le hacía actuar diferente, no cambiaba sus gustos, no se caía el cielo.

No pasaba nada.

Era exactamente lo mismo... tan normal, que en su inocencia no entendía por qué todos suponían que debía de ser diferente, extraño, o malo. Siempre pensó que era más raro o más dañino, pero todo era exactamente igual, ¡seguía siendo Sora! Lo único que cambiaba era el género de la persona, pero todo lo demás era tan absurdamente normal que podía hasta ser aburrido. Tu historia promedio de amor adolescente. Apenas podía recuperarse de tal revelación, como "todo lo que yo sabía respecto a los gays acaba de ser comprobado como erróneo".

-¿Sora, tipo, escuchaste lo que te dije? -Preguntó Kairi preocupada. -Si te sientes mal vamos al médico y que te den algo porque ¡no puedes cancelarle a-... a...! ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿Eh? -Sora salió de su momento filosófico del día. -Edward... digo Rico... digo, Riku, ¡Riku Cullen...! digo no, ¡no es Cullen! Riku nada más... -Maldición, trágame tierra. Tendría que averiguar su apellido para evitar un osazo como este en su presencia.

Kairi soltó una risita al verlo ponerse tan nervioso y tan rojo. Ojalá le mandara fotos de la cita.

-¡Ay, Sora, tranquilo, era una pregunta sin ánimo de intimidar! Riku, entonces. -Pero tampoco me respondiste si querías ir al médico...

-¡Eh, no, no, estoy bien! Sólo, eh... sólo estaba pensando en... en... en qué deberíamos de hacer luego de los tacos, es todo! -Intentó tapar el momento vergonzoso para no hacerlo aún más grande.

-¡Ah, eso no es problema! -Dijo Kairi, siempre con un plan B, C, y D a la mano.

-Eh... ¿En serio? -Sora, quien aún estaba procesando la situación entera y aún no pasaba ni de la versión beta del plan A.

-¡Sí! ¿Mira, cómo a qué hora van a salir de ahí? -En el peor de los casos, Kairi era capaz de reservar un cuarto de hotel... o el hotel entero si le alcanzaba.

-...¿De... de... tipo, de donde? -Sora sólo entendía que tenía una cita con Riku y punto.

-¡O sea, de los tacos! -Kairi se armó de paciencia.

-¡Ah sí! Eh... no sé, quizás en una hora o media hora...?

-Ajá, pues, mira, vas a necesitar reposar el estómago después de tener tu súper cita con RIku porque si no, te puede hacer daño. -Aunque no lo pareciera, sí se preocupaba por la salud de Sora. -Así que una caminata tranquila, relax...

-¡AAAAH! -Sora gritó de la nada.

-¡¿SORA?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

-¡KAIRI!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡...TENGO UNA CITA CON RIKU!

-...

Kairi confundida, se concedió un minuto mirando la cara de horror de Sora esperando que todo cobrara sentido.

...Nope, seguía sin tener sentido.

-...¿O sea como? ¿Ahora mismo?

-¡N-no! Eh... es que... -Sora, ACABABA de captar que en efecto tenía una CITA con RIKU, en UNAS CUANTAS HORAS.

-... -Kairi lo miró. FIJAMENTE.

-... ¡N-no me mires así! Tipo me tarde un poco procesando. -Sora tosió. -¡Kairi!

-¿S... sí?

-¡Tienes que ayudarme!

-... Pero si eso estamos haciendo, Sora, tipo cálmate...

-¡O sea sí pero no!

-... -¿Y si mejor se saltaba el número de emergencias y directamente llamaba a la mamá de Sora? -Eh... tranquilo, dime, ¿Qué te preocupa?

El muchacho ya estaba dando vueltas en círculos, repentinamente nervioso ante la idea. Luego, se volvió a ver a Kairi con una cara de angustia total, la cual casi hizo que la muchacha entrara en pánico también, pero por suerte ella era una profesional en estas cosas y sabía manejar las situaciones de pánico antes de una cita.

-¿...Qué me voy a poner? -Gimió el otro, con angustia genuina.

-... -Kairi soltó un largo suspiro y luego sonrió condescendiente, dándole una palmada en la cabecita. Cierto, que era su primera cita... era un evento sólo comparable a los XV años, después de todo, sólo ocurría una vez en la vida. -Tranquilo, Sora, tipo yo sé lo que se siente, en mi primera cita yo también estaba toda nerviosa y así... en cuanto terminemos aquí las compras vamos con las chicas a tu casa a prepararte, ¿sí? ¡te prometo que todo saldrá bien!

* * *

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡SALDRÁ FATAL! ¡Sin contar que Roxas me echara la culpa y me descuartizará! -Fue la reacción de Axel al enterarse del ya no tan secreto de Riku.

-Bueno, aunque en cierto sentido me diste la idea, soy yo el responsable de ejecutarla así que, ¿No te basta con eso para dejarme en paz? -Riku ya estaba bastante irritado, lo suficiente como para molestarse en contestarle. Eso le pasaba por dejar su celular en un lugar a la vista del metiche de Axel y claro, por confiar a ciegas en que respetaría el dicho aquel de "el respeto al celular ajeno es la paz".

-¡No! ¡Riku, reacciona, vas a causarle mucho daño!

-¡La gente como él ya le causa mucho daño, Axel!

-¡No entiendes! ¡No ganas nada desquitándote, además ese muchacho no tiene la culpa de nada!

-... -¿Le daría tiempo a atar y amordazar a Axel antes de llevar a Sora a la taqueria?

-Riku, no ma...nches, en serio, eso no es justo.

-La vida no es justa conmigo tampoco, además ni tú ni yo sabemos si es en verdad libre de toda culpa.

-Cuando Roxas se entere...

-¿Qué? -Riku se dio media vuelta, mirándolo con una cara de enojo total. -¿Le vas a decir, acaso?

-... -Axel se quedó callado un momento. De fondo, la telenovela que pasaban por la televisión con estática entraba también en un ambiente de tensión, por lo cual tanto su conversación como la de la novela empezaron a contar con efectos de sonido de "suspenso". No era algo que a él le diera mucha risa en este momento, de todos modos... alguien iba a salir herido aquí. -Riku... razónalo, por favor.

-Lo sabía. -Riku rodó los ojos leyendo con facilidad su lenguaje corporal. Axel no iba a decirle nada a Roxas. No tenía los suficientes... "destos" para decirle.

-¡Riku, basta, pareces señorita en sus días pues!

-Oh, cómo te gusta fregar... mira, Axel, ya lo hice, ya lo invité, y no puedes hacer NADA para impedirlo. Si tanto te importa, ponle un colchón donde se vaya a caer para que no le duela tanto.

Hubo un momento de silencio, uno muy tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Axel, intentando buscar una salida a esa locura, Riku, intentando buscar una salida de otro ataque de la Axelconsciencia. Y fue en ese momento de silencio, con los labios del pelirrojo a medio abrir listos para decir al menos un "oye güey", en que Roxas entró al local y el mundo se congeló.

-... ¿Qué? -Preguntó Roxas, alzando una ceja de extrañeza al ver sus caras de pena, mirando al suelo como perritos regañados. Lo cual era raro, porque él no les había dado ningún escobazo aún, apenas iba llegando... ¿tan rápido les había dado tiempo a meterse en problemas? -¿Qué quemaron ahora?

-No, nada, Roxie, aquí chambeamos nada más...

-Tú nunca trabajas y cuando lo haces no pones esa cara y Riku menos. ¿Qué rompieron?

-...Como no llegabas intenté hacer tus tareas para lo del empleado del mes y Axel no intentó detenerme. -Se inventó Riku, mirando a Roxas a los ojos. Sabía lo celoso que era con ese puesto... pero ¿Axel lo apoyaría? ¿Se atrevería a decirle la verdad? Eso era lo que en verdad le tenía nervioso.

-...¿Axel? -Roxas miró incrédulo a Axel, haciendo que este se mordiera los labios y mirara ferozmente a Riku.

-...sí, Roxas, perdón. Pensé que sería una buena broma... -Mintió Axel y desvió su mirada a la mesa, sintiéndose mal a la vez que Riku sonreía aliviado. Roxas rodó los ojos como si fueran idiotas, sin tener ni idea de que en realidad todo era un teatro montado. Axel, para protegerlo, y Riku, por conveniencia.

Y no es que él fuera malo... es que cuando una persona tiene hambre y tiene pocos medios para saciar su estómago, no piensa con claridad. Si Sora pensaba en marcas de zapatos para correr, para andar por la calle y para hacer aerobics, él pensaba en si realmente requería un par nuevo o podría andar con los viejos un rato más para no gastar tanto dinero. Y por ahora, todo mundo ganaba... por ahora.

Pero Roxas los seguía mirando fijamente y parpadeando como si esperara a que se les ocurriera algo un poco menos idiota. No se le veía enojado ni remotamente molesto, más bien tenía esa expresión que hacen las personas que acaban de presenciar algo increíblemente estúpido. De hecho, Axel sospechaba que Roxas venía con un estupidómetro incluido en el paquete, en plan cajita feliz, y él y Riku eran los niños ineptos que acababan de volarlo a niveles estratosféricos casi al punto de descomponerlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sí había sido una excusa muy idiota. Hola, soy Axel y esto es Jackass.

-¡Ilusos! -Roxas lo sacó de sus pensamientos dándoles un zape por igual, antes de retirarse a trabajar. -Pueden jugar tan sucio como quieran pero por un día que lo logren... y aún si lograran conseguirlo, por un día no va a contar todo el mes. Me tardé porque había un sujeto vendiendo discos en el camión y había uno que me gustó mucho... ¡Pero nada más!

-¡Si quieres yo te quemo uno con todas las rolas que quieras, Roxie! -Sonrió Axel, intentando olvidarse del tema, una vez más. Sabía que sólo estaba perjudicando a todos, que mientras más creciera la mentira más dolería la verdad, pero... no tenía los "destos" para ser él quien dijera la verdad.

-¡Deja de decirme Roxie!

-No te enojes, mi amor...

-¡Axel!

-¿Dime, Roxie?

-¡AXEL!

* * *

Estaban a unos minutos de dejar la casa de Kairi para que empezara la cita y Sora se estaba preguntando si en verdad necesitaba TANTA ayuda. Con Kairi sí podía, pero comprendió que había subestimado la capacidad de lidiar con más de una niña al mismo tiempo, Naminé y Selphie ya eran demasiado y eso que eran "sólo" dos más, amén de que Xion, la amiga de Naminé, no había podido venir porque tenía un compromiso (o quizás sólo se confundió de evento y pensó que sería más seguro no ir, después de todo estas invitaciones eran como el teléfono descompuesto).

Las últimas horas habían sido un interrogatorio sobre la poca información que tenía de Riku, sugerencias de preguntas que hacerle para conocer más de él, y para convencerlo de que se llevara un pequeño dispositivo de "oído espía" que una de las chicas (se encubrieron entre sí, así que no sabía cuál) encontró en algún centro comercial para que pudieran escuchar la conversación entera. Todo esto mientras nadaba en ropas que usar y peinados que usar, y Sora por un momento que todo terminara.

Pero ahora, parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Kairi, a punto de ir al lugar donde se encontraría con Riku, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera de los nervios que sentía. Por supuesto, el muy malvado se negó a hacerle caso, y siguió corriendo como si nada, los segundos súbitamente reducidos a micro-segundos.

Las chicas rodearon a Sora con la intención de darle ánimos, logrando más bien el efecto contrario.

-¿Estás nervioso? -Preguntó Kairi, mientras Selphie revisaba el horóscopo de Sora en una revista para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien, instruyendo a Naminé en el bello arte de las predicciones amorosas y por qué la luna era capaz de dictar que aries fracasara en el amor, acuario tuviera todo a su favor para declararse, y géminis pasara por una racha "de lo más cool". No sabía si Naminé sí estaba entendiendo o simplemente decía que sí para no parecer tonta.

Una visión para poner nervioso a cualquiera.

-¡Estoy perfectamente! -Mintió como un bellaco y se rió como un loser.

-¡Esa es la actitud, Sora! Así como, todo confianza aunque por dentro te estés muriendo!

Eso no estaba ayudando.

-Ah... ajá, ja ja... -Tragó saliva.

-Ahora, en caso de emergencia, puedes llamarnos y pasamos por tí, pero no te vayas a ningún lugar muy oscuro porque te pueden robar, ¿ves?

-¿Y si pierdo a Riku y se le acaba la batería?

-Ay... eh...

-¿Quizás estaría bien si lo vas a buscar? Pero si es muy peligroso pide ayuda, ¿está bien? -Naminé le dedicó una sonrisa ligera y Sora asintió. Era la única que no hablaba como si tuviera una papa en la boca y por eso le inspiraba más confianza (aún no sabía de dónde habían agarrado el hábito, quizás se frenara cuando fueran mayores).

-Está bien, Naminé.

-Muy bien, Sora. -Lo alentó Selphie con una gran sonrisa que no supo si era de apoyo moral o de travesura. -¿Listo para tu primera cita? ¡Espero que sí porque allá vamos, my friend!

No le dio oportunidad a responder. Abrió la puerta y lo escoltó al exterior.


	5. Eres veneno vil

Para haber iniciado de un modo tan espectacularmente idiota ¡(¿A quién se le ocurre pedirle a su mejor amiga que lo lleve en camioneta a una cuadra del puesto de tacos para no perderse?! ¡¿Y de ahí caminar aparentando como si no lo hubieran traído para no verse muy loser?!) la cita había continuado ... ¡Relativamente bien! Claro, si descontamos las malditas manos sudorosas que discretamente se tenía que limpiar en los costados del pantalón cada quince minutos, o el temblor que se apoderó de él sin aviso ni nada, o el hecho de que casi se mata tropezándose con los malditos escaloncitos de la maldita taquería... si descontamos todo eso, entonces todo iba de perlas.

Detalles, bah.

Además no se tropezó por imbécil, si no porque estaba haciendo todolo posible por recordar lo que Naminé le había rogado que hiciera: reconsiderar a Riku como una persona y no como un semi-dios para poder hablarle con normalidad, asegurándole que era más fácil conocer a una persona cuando no estabas intentando construirle un altar.

...Ok. Quizás sí se había tropezado por imbécil. Pero sólo iba a ceder en ese punto.

Sinceramente Sora no estaba seguro de poder cumplir una tarea tan... tan normal, porque omigosh estaba en una cita, UNA CITA, y el triple nudo que pareció formarse en su garganta en cuanto vio a Riku bajarse del transporte público parecía estar de acuerdo con él. Su primer "hola" se asemejó más a un croar de rana que a una voz humana. Hablar parecía ahora toda una proeza digna del ese tipo que vio en clase de literatura cuando leían la Odisea ("leían", porque él no la leyó, pero los demás sí).

Una vez pasado el pánico inicial, y una vez que se hubo acostumbrado un poco a su presencia cercana, resultó que platicar con él era mucho más fácil que seguirlo al trabajo cubriendo sus huellas para no ser detectado como una especie de demente acosador, mire usted por dónde se viene a ganar el sentido común.

Y ahora estaba aquí, sentado en una silla, con su cerebro ya NO friéndose del miedo de estar en su primera cita, y comiendo tacos con Riku como si no fuera lo más naco del mundo. (Kairi insistía que los chicos cool como ellos venían equipados con un gen especial que les permitía adaptarse a una primera cita mucho más rápidamente que el resto de las tribus urbanas, Sora cuestionaba su información, pero ella juraba que lo vio en wikipedia una vez).

Además le estaban mandando mensajes de apoyo moral. Aunque quizás "amg sora tmbien l guxtan los vidjuegs kmo a ti amg k cute ya ksenseee!" no era el mejor ejemplo de apoyo moral. Pero debía de admitir que al menos en gustos de videojuegos sí coincidían, omg, ¡¿Era posible para un ser humano ser tan perfecto?! ¡Y él perdiendo el tiempo con la heterosexualidad!

Ok, restémosle algo de crédito: cada vez que pasaba el mesero pelirrojo se quedaban viendo de un modo que no podía descrifrar. Not. Cool. Y era su primera cita, así que no podía, tipo, llamar de nuevo su atención aventándole un limón o pateándolo abajo de la mesa y poniendo cara de pucheros. Ugh, y no recordaba que se suponía que había que hacer en estos casos, era oficial: necesitaba la ayuda de Kairi y compañía... y un baño donde quejarse a gusto.

-¿Riku? -Pero no se iría sin dar pelea. Riku desvió la mirada del pelirrojo y le sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Este... este... -No se le ocurrió pensar en una excusa antes de llamar su atención, MALDITOS CELOS. PIENSA ALGO. -Eh... que... -LO QUE SEA. CEREBRO. -...Queee si... -POR FAVOR. - ¡Quevoyalbaño!.

... MENOS ESO. ¡IDIOTA!

-... -Riku, como el caballero que era, concedió a Sora un momento de silencio en honor a su masculinidad.

-... -Sora decidió que por otro lado, ya había sido mucho silencio. -Ejem. Sí, baño. Ahorita vengo.

Riku lo miró. Sora lo miró de vuelta. Y se pateó mentalmente porque de las mil ocho mil excusas disponibles, tenía que agarrar la que Kairi y el resto de sus amigAs (énfasis en el femenino) usaban.

¡QUÉ OSOOOOOOOOO!

-Oh, muy bien, ¿te espero entonces? -Riku recobró el control de la situación y le ofreció una sonrisa dulce y comprensiva que la muy magullada autoestima de Sora agradeció, devolviéndole la capacidad de reírse y hacer como que no había pasado nada.

-¡Pff, no, no hace falta! ¡Tú sigue comiendo, de todos modos yo ya terminé!

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño con la cara muy roja y pidiendo clemencia al cielo para no estropearlo más. Tenía que ser rápido, en parte porque si se tardaba mucho Riku iba a pensar que se había ido a retocar el maquillaje que NO traía, y en parte porque el mesero pelirrojo, el causante de todo el drama en primer lugar, se había acercado a su mesa a hablar de quién sabe qué con Riku tan pronto como él se hubo ido. Los celos dentro de Sora clamaron por la sangre del muy descarado, ¡Qué se creía, bajanovios! ¡Y el muy tarado de Riku haciéndole caso! Estaban en su primera cita. PRIMERA. CITA. ¡El importante tenía que ser él!

En la privacidad del baño, se volvía mucho más cómodo hacer berrinches, debería hacer esto más seguido. Bendito autocorrector que permitía que todo fuera más fácil.

**Enviado a: Kairi**

**Hoy a las 8:45 PM**

El camarero me lo quiere bajar! :'(

**Recibido de: Kairi**

**Hoy a las 8:45 PM**

no mnxs i ezo

k pzo

**Enviado a: Kairi**

**Hoy a las 8:45 PM**

No se dejan de mirar qué hago? :(

**Recibido de: Kairi**

**Hoy a las 8:46 PM**

mm vaianze al cine o kminen un rto

pro skalo d ai ia o t lo bjan

**Enviado a: Kairi**

**Hoy a las 8:48 PM**

Hay un parque cerca creo así no me pierdo

**Recibido de: Kairi**

**Hoy a las 8:49 PM**

ok ai zta bn

kuidt k de noxe zta feio

t examos porras dezde aka!

tu puedz Sori :) 3

El camarero pelirrojo en cuestión, para desconocimiento de Sora, era Axel. Y no estaba coqueteando, para eso ya tenía a Roxas (aunque Axel lo convenció de irse a otra mesa, bu, qué chafa, pero era mejor que tenerlo aquí, todo sea por amor) si no que estaba juzgando a Riku silenciosamente, con la esperanza vaga de hacerle explotar la cabeza si lo miraba lo suficientemente feo durante bastante tiempo.

Lo peor: se había conseguido un chico lindo y amable. Eso sí, apestaba a colonia cara como el que más, y era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de lugares, pero fuera de eso era hasta inocentón y libre de toda culpa. Notó su mirada de pánico cada vez que lo atrapaba fulminando a Riku con la mirada, posiblemente malinterpretando todo. Notó el tono de adoración con que se dirigía a él. Notó todos esos pequeños detalles que lo delataban como un imbécil enamorado, y Riku lo sabía. Lo sabía, y aún así quería hacerle daño.

No bien se hubo ido, se aproximó para regañar a su amigo, tenía escasos minutos antes de que él decidiera regresar del baño. Él que odiaba las telenovelas y mira nada más en lo que se venía a meter.

-Ok, esta es mi última oferta y si llama usted en los próximos cinco minutos se ahorra... ehmm... ¡Media tanda de regaños por lo que queda de la semana! ¡Llame ya!

-No. -El tono frío en su voz le sacó un suspiro de resignación a Axel.

Eso no quería decir que lo iba a dejar en paz. Se apoyó en su silla y empezó a hablarle como si estuviera negociando, capaz que si lo hacía sentir importante reconsideraba su posición. Además, su mamá le había dicho que estudiara para abogado por ALGO, algo de talento debía de tener.

-Mira, Riku. Eres mi amigo y es mi deber evitar que... pues, en resumen, seas un imbécil. Mi consejo es que no seas una mierda de persona y lo dejes, el chico nada más se está haciendo ilusiones contigo.

Ahora Riku ya lo estaba mirando.

-Permíteme recordarte que ese era, de hecho, el punto.

Axel hizo una cara como de dolor.

-Puuuesssssíiiii... peeero... puesss... tambiénnn como que... ¡Nop! El Riku que yo conozco... pues sí, tuvo sus momentos difíciles... pero jamás haría algo tan... cruel.

Riku rodó los ojos por toda respuesta, y Axel sintió la paciencia volar de su cuerpo, zarandeando el trapo que traía en su mano para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

-¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada y no se vale que te desquites con quien nada te hizo! Ni por tí, ni por mí, ni por... Roxas.

-Tú no sabes cómo es la clase alta, ¿verdad, Axel?

-Riku, déjame decirte que esta es una batalla muy estúpida, desquitarte con uno no hará que te desquites con todos y lo sabes. O al menos, ¿CREO que lo sabes?

-La conversación es estúpida, lo que estoy haciendo es cobrarme un poco.

-Mira, no es por echarte la mala suerte, pero si sigues, te vas a terminar convirtiendo en lo que tanto odias y entonces no sólo Roxas pateará mi trasero por permitírtelo, si no que yo también querré patearme. Así que, sé un buen chico, déjalo en paz, y si decides salir del closet un día o quedarte adentro o ponerte falda, hazlo sin herir a nadie, y me invitas a tu boda. ¡¿A que es un mejor plan?!

Riku lo miró, pero antes de que pudiera contestar Sora ya estaba dando tumbos, saliendo del baño. Bueno. Eso daba la discusión por acabada. Axel empezó a frotar la mesa como si no hubiera pasado nada, y Riku le sonrió al castaño abiertamente, reconociendo esa mirada de determinación en su rostro: time up para la taquería, hora de ir a otro lado. Según Sora, el parque era un lugar ideal para llevar a su cita lejos del tipo este para que no le bajara a su aún-no-oficial novio.

-¿Me tardé mucho? -Preguntó sentándose con mucho ruido y casi volcando la silla, en un modo que debía de ser todo un doberman alfa, pero terminó viéndose más bien como un chihuahueño ladrándole al cartero. Axel levantó una ceja, y Riku escondió una sonrisa: es que el modo que tenía de reclamar su territorio era casi adorable de tan fallido que era, si es que el tipo casi vuelca la silla. Sora puso cara de determinación. Axel levantó MÁS la ceja.

-Lo normal. Ya he terminado, ¿quieres otra cosa? -Axel abrió la boca y boqueó intentando buscar una excusa, una sugerencia del día, una omelette du fromage o algo así de imbécil pero no contaba con que la cita de Riku tenía carácter. El carácter de los fresas caprichosos que quieren algo y lo tienen porque sí (y si no, Dios nos libre del berrinche, no quería escenitas en la taquería, ni siquiera de un muy conveniente rompimiento, era capaz de sacarlos a la calle con la escoba si hacían eso).

-En realidad tengo un poco de calor, vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿no? Me gustaría conocer aquí porque o sea, no he estado aquí antes. -Oh no. Oh no no no. Lejos de su supervisión no. Golpe bajo, Riku, no seas gay, ¡Eso no se vale!

-Por supuesto. -Riku se levantó.

Mierda. Mierda en un cupcake. Mierda en un cupcake envuelto con papel de colores.

-¡Ah, qué bien, muchas gracias! ¡Qué... qué chido, je je je! -Sora también se levantó, intentando acaparar el lenguaje de Riku de un modo que hizo que Axel frunciera la nariz en desaprobación. Y es que agh, así o más fail. Tenía que estar perdidamente enamorado porque si era así de idiota en el día a día lo compadecía en verdad.

-Además me gustaría que estuviéramos solos, quisiera... decirte algo. -Riku le contestó con una sonrisa, y Sora enrojeció. No sería... ¿no sería capaz? ¿Iba a pedirle que esto fuera oficial?

Seguro que sí.

Doble mierda. Doble mierda en muchos cupcakes con papel de colores. Con _frosting_ de mierda y una cereza en la punta y todo.

...La cereza también era de mierda para más dramatismo, así de increíblemente mierdoso era todo este asunto que empezaba a salirse de control.

-... ¿Desean que traiga la cuenta? -Preguntó Axel derrotado. Frente a él, Riku sonreía con burla y asentía. Sora lo ojeaba con una mirada entre espanto y advertencia, pegándose más al peliplateado. Y Axel nunca pensó que llegaría a sentirse mal por una persona a quien le caía, en resumidas cuentas, "súper-gordo", pero mire usted por dónde que hay una primera vez para todo.

En cuanto llegaron al parque, Riku se aseguró de que todo fuera bastante bien. Sora no dejaba de mirar su celular, claro, pero en lugar de molestarse el aprovechaba para buscar en los alrededores algo que fuera lo suficientemente romántico sin llegar a ser cursi. Misión la cual falló miserablemente, porque no sólo no tenía ni idea de cuál era la diferencia entre uno y otro, sino que encima la única referencia con que contaba eran los programas que veían Axel y Roxas (aunque él dijera que no los miraba) en la taquería. Todo se le antojaba increíblemente cursi, y es que una caminata por el parque durante la noche ya era bastante meloso como para encima echarle más miel encima, pero Sora por suerte se veía... feliz, suponía. Es decir, estaba sonriendo, o sea que era bueno, pensaba.

Y cuando el tipo no estaba ocupado siendo un manojo de nervios sonrojados, era de hecho muy divertido hablar con él.

-A decir verdad, yo también prefiero el Play Station a los Xbox. -Contestó Sora a la última pregunta que Riku le hizo, metiendo sus manos dentro de su chaqueta antes de que se le cayeran y Riku no lo podía culpar por ello. Decir que hacía "algo de frío" esa noche era como decir que en el infierno hacía "un poquito de calor". Ok, no tanto, pero los dientes CASI castañeteaban, así que era prácticamente un 5.9 sub cállense. -Aunque a veces también me gusta probar los DS. ¿Y tú?

-Eh... -Riku se encogió de hombros. JA, ni de joda pensaba sacar las manos de los bolsillos para contestar. -Bien, estoy de acuerdo, no puedes ignorar una pantalla táctil tan fácil. Pero creo a veces estorba más de lo que ayuda. -Sora resopló y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Pero eso también es porque no la saben aprovechar bien! ¡A quién se le ocurre querer hacer todo con la pantalla, ash! -Bien, en eso Sora tenía un punto. No era culpa de la consola, era culpa del desarrollador, era un romance fallido entre ambos, destinado a acabar en tragedia nada más empezar. Pero de todos modos...

-Sí pero... no sé, no termino de acostumbrarme a los botones ¿Sabes? Prefiero mis figuras geométricas de colores. -Respondió él, y Sora abrió la boca, movió los ojos buscando una contestación, al final terminó apretando los dientes y asintió de un modo que, Riku comprendió, era lenguaje corporal para decir "ok, ni yo puedo decir que no a eso".

-Eeeen eso tienes un punto. La x nunca está en el mismo lugar. -Sora asintió y caminó en silencio a su lado un momento más. Súbitamente, sin embargo, dio media vuelta y se puso frente a él, dando un paso atrás por cada paso que Riku daba hacia adelante, con una sonrisa que le recordaba a un perrito esperando recompensa. Riku parpadeó un poco y es que qué demonios, el imbécil ni siquiera estaba mirando a sus espaldas, se iba a tropezar y se iba a partir la cabeza. Si no es que era demasiado dura para ello, que posiblemente lo era. ¿O es que así de confiado era él? Tenían unos días de conocerse y ¿Ya esperaba que le dijera si había piedra, grita o charco? Era tonto. Tan tonto que no pudo evitar que se le escapara una media sonrisa.

-Hey Sora, ¿Dónde está tu sentido de supervivencia? Caminando de espaldas, ¿en serio? -Sora miró a sus espaldas, luego lo miró a él con una amplia sonrisa y colocó las manos en su nuca, descansándolas.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Estoy seguro de que si hubiera algo peligroso me avisarías con tiempo! -Sora se encogió de hombros, sonriendo al notar que estaba haciendo sonreír a Riku. Debía de admitir, que era mucho mejor que espiarlo en la tienda, donde nunca sonreía, y menos por su causa.

-Sí, bueno, es un poco difícil saber qué hay frente a mí cuando estás bloqueándome la vista por completo, ¿No lo crees?

-Eh... ¡Detalles!

Eh, espera. Ugh, no, no se suponía que se distrajera. A ver, Sora se dio vuelta en medio segundo o menos, ALGO bueno debía de haber pasado para que súbitamente decidiera caminar así. Se detuvo y levantó una ceja. Sora lo miró e instintivamente, elevó una ceja también, imitando la pose en que él se ponía.

-Bien. Obviamente algo está pasando por tu cabeza, de otro modo no te habrías dado vuelta, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Eh? -Sora parpadeó. Hubo un silencio. Riku casi podía ver los signos de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza. Y también podía sentir su paciencia y su sanidad mental saliendo por la ventana, oh espera, que no había ventanas, estaban en un parque helado por la noche, duh, su acompañante empezaba a convidarle de su pendejol compuesto sin darse cuenta.

¡¿PERO ESTE TIPO SE DIO LA VUELTA PORQUE SÍ?!

-¿En... verdad no...?

-Pues... pues... ¡No! -Sora se rió nerviosamente, metiendo las manos de nueva vuelta en sus bolsillos y pateando una piedra distraídamente. -Bueno, sí, ¿Pero no? o sea... ahm, bueno, ¡Es que estoy acostumbrado a hablar a la gente a la cara!

¿...Qué?

-... A la cara.

-¡Sí! Y tipo así te escucho mejor y esas cosas así que se me hizo fácil darme la vuelta y caminar de espaldas. Así que, ¿Sí quería hacerlo pero no era nada en especial? Aggghh...

Sora hizo una mueca que Riku reconoció. Era su cara de trágame tierra. Okeeeey... era... "especial" por ponerlo de algún modo, pero al menos eso indicaba que todo iba bien. Ni sabía por qué se preocupó tanto. Sonrió.

-De todos modos una pausa no nos vendría mal. Hace un frío que se me caen los dedos. ¿Tienes algún problema con una carrera a los columpios? -Ofreció Riku, y los ojos de Sora brillaron.

-¡Ya estás! ¡Ningún problema, señor!

Riku se puso en posición. Sora también se puso en posición. Iniciaron la carrera a la cuenta de tres, aunque las zancadas de Riku le daban cierta ventaja sobre Sora. Como resultado, él fue el ganador de la carrera, aunque Sora llegó a un cercano segundo lugar. Se dejaron caer exhaustos en los columpios para recuperar un poco el aire mientras Riku se felicitaba mentalmente. Estaba buenísimo eso de echar una carrera para quitarle lo cursi al asunto. Nada como un poco de testosterona y adrenalina. Que se jodan las citas con luz de velas o una caminata por la playa, esto era mucho más divertido y las mujeres no sabían lo que se estaban perdiendo, es más, así CASI ni le caía mal. Si Sora no fuera riquillo, quizás hubieran sido buenos amigos o algo así.

-¿Entonces...? -Preguntó Sora, columpiándose un poco.

-¿"Entonces" qué? -Devolvió Riku, mirándolo con curiosidad y olvidándose por un momento de a qué había venido en primer lugar.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? -Sora infló los cachetes pretendiendo estar molesto, y le dio un ligero codazo que casi le hace caerse del columpio, teniendo que recuperar el equilibrio entre risas, con las cadenas enredándose y moviéndolo de un lado a otro. -Tonto. ¡Dijiste que tenías que decirme algo!

-¿Dije eso? -Riku parpadeó, balanceándose como resultado del leve empujón.

-¡En la taquería! ¿No te acuerdas?

Primero. Calmar tus nervios o no te vas a acordar. No entrar en pánico, ni mucho menos saltarse directamente del leve ataque de ansiedad al full panic button del "¡¿QUÉ PUTAS DIJE?!". Aún hay esperanza. Segundo, con los nervios calmados, cerrar los ojos y recordar.

Oh. Cierto. La excusa que le tiró a Axel para botarlo. "Quisiera que estuviéramos solos para decirte algo", o algo así le había dicho, la neta no se acordaba palabra por palabra, pero sí recordaba su intención. Giró un poco para mirar a Sora, quien le estaba mirando con una sonrisa en los labios, su hiperactividad reducida aunque aún no desaparecida.

-Me acuerdo.

Dos palabras bastaron para que el de cabello castaño cambiara un poco su postura. Su sonrisa se volvió más leve y más tímida, como si ya supiera qué iban a decirle, o más bien -esperando- tener razón en ello. Su mirada estaba llena de anticipación y también de miedo. Se había curvado un poco como para protegerse de un golpe que podía o no podía llegar, y ambas manos estaban sujetando la misma cadena del columpio para mayor soporte. Riku consideró decirle "que tienes un cilantro en el diente" para ver su reacción.

Pero no. Ésta era su gran oportunidad. Sora estaba semi-abierto y semi-cerrado, lo suficiente como para acercarse si le preguntaba si quería ser su novio, o para cerrarse si le hacían daño. Había algo en esos ojos y esa pose que le hicieron sentirse... extraño. La voz de Axel hizo eco en su cabeza rogándole que no lo hiciera, una segunda voz le rogaba que lo hiciera, aunque sus motivos eran completamente diferentes a los originales y al parecer no buscaba hacer daño, sólo... acercarse a él por alguna razón.

Pedirle que se quedara con él y tener más citas donde echarran a correr como dos locos en mitad de la noche. No sabía por qué súbitamente tenía tantas esperanzas en ello. Quizás porque Sora, dinero aparte, era simpático y divertido. Quizás porque siempre estuvo demasiado ocupado trabajando como para tener tiempo a relajarse con algún amigo. Quizás porque así, encogido, suplicante, llegaba a ser tan adorable como un cachorrito. Quizás porque, en el fondo, ni uno ni el otro eran tan malas personas y Sora no tenía la culpa de nada. Quizás porque, en el fondo de su cada vez más negra alma, un pequeño, pequeño proto-enamoramiento estaba empezando a-

No, qué pendejo, pfff, él no era gay. Qué putote se vio por un momento.

Aún no podía dañarlo, estaba de acuerdo con ello. Pero sólo porque tenía que acercarse a su corazón antes de ello. Eso debía ser lo que estaba sintiendo: acercarse primero para atacar después. Abrió la boca y jaló aire para contestar. Sora abrió los ojos y apretó la cadena, y Riku notó que había empezado a aguantar la respiración.

-Sé que no tiene mucho tiempo que nos conocemos... -Dijo, mirando a cualquier lado menos a él. Sora por suerte lo tomó como nerviosismo y no como mentira, y pudo ver lo rígido que se puso por el rabillo del ojo. Ya ni siquiera hacía ruido al respirar. -Pero estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste en la tienda... y bueno... la verdad nunca consideré salir con chicos.

-¿Y con chicas? -Preguntó el otro porque en serio, EN SERIO no se pudo contener, y Riku debió de mirarlo raro porque lo siguiente que hizo fue estampar su frente contra la cadena. ¿Se estaba castigando por ese pequeño arranque de celos o fue su imaginación? -¡E-es decir, por curiosidad solamente, ja ja ja!

...Riku se dio cuenta (no sin cierto horror y dramón adolescente suprimidos) que nunca había salido con nadie. Estaba demasiado ocupado juntando dinero para ocuparse de eso. Wow, hablando de ser un ñoño sin vida social. Sus hormonas gritaron en silencio de agonía. Pobrecillas.

-Bueno... la verdad es que tampoco. Nunca me ha gustado nadie así, ¡Pero! -añadió rápidamente al ver que la cara de esperanza de Sora se contorsionaba en una de horror al considerar el rechazo en ellas. Dios, el tipo era tan fácil de leer. -Creo que... no sé por qué... pero... tú me... yo... eh...

¿Cómo declararte y no morir en el intento? Olviden el nivel básico de "me gustas", él estaba directamente en un nivel mucho menor a ese. Estaba en el nivel "no recuerdo cómo hablar", ligue para dummies. Sora lo tenía fácil, era FRESA, era como ley universal que ellos nunca nunca se trabaran al hablar y mucho menos al coquetear. Si entraban en pánico eso sólo hacía que lo preguntaran más rápido.

"¿Saldrías conmigo?". Muy educado y señorito, a ese paso iba a conocer a los suegros... y NO SE IBA A METER EN TERRENO PELIGROSO.

"¿Quieres ser mi novio?". Oh, vamos, eso sonaba a algo que pondría en un papelito en la primaria para luego aventárselo con un popote.

"Me gustas". Muy tímido.

"Te amo". Muy temerario.

"Me caes bien". No. El punto era ser su novio, no mandarlo a la friend zone.

-...Cuando estoy contigo... me siento diferente. -Terminó diciendo. Wow, eso, eso... eso estaba de hecho bastante bien. No era muy cursi, y sonaba lo suficientemente confundido como para que Sora le ayudara y no tuviera que hacer él todo el trabajo.

-¿... SÍ? -Y fue todo lo que dijo. La ayuda nunca llegó. Sería posible si el otro no estuviera mirando sus pies sonrojado y sonriendo. Venga, que estaba esperando a que continuara, nada de auxilio por parte del otro departamento. Resistió las ganas de soltar un suspiro de resignación. Falló miserablemente. Por suerte, Sora pensó que simplemente estaba frustrado de no poder decirlo como quería.

Ay ya, a la chingada todo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, me gustaría intentarlo. ¿Quisieras... podríamos... me dejarías... ser tu novio? -Soltó, en una especie de pregunta amorfa y mutante que estaba a medio camino entre el preguntarle si le gustaría y pedirle permiso. Pero cuando el otro lo miró, era casi como si el muy maldito se hubiera robado las estrellas para hacer sus ojos brillar de emoción, es que era IMPOSIBLE para alguien ser tan feliz con tan poco. Riku no sabía si era patético o adorable, y el sonrojo tan enorme en su cara no estaba ayudando nada.

-¡Y-yo-...! -Sora tartamudeó, se le fue un gallo, se aclaró la garganta, su voz no salió, se volvió a aclarar la garganta, Riku no podía creer que alguien tan torpe fuera a ser su novio. Le dio tiempo a hacerle un mini-funeral a su soltería y todo, minuto de silencio incluido, en lo que el otro acertaba a tartamudear un tembloroso... -¡C-claro! Podríamos... p-podríamos intentarlo, ¿V-verdad? Yo, uhm... ¡E-está bien! -Como si el que hubiera estado de rogón no hubiera sido él.

La luna brillaba. Las estrellas brillaban. Los ojos de Sora brillaban y su corazón debía de ser ahora mismo un maldito sol en medio de la noche mientras alargaba una mano para tomar la de Riku, no sin una sonrisa tímida. Ambas manos estaban frías y Riku sintió un escalofrío en sus brazos que no supo si fue de nervios, de frío, de " no puedo creer que esto funcionara qué fácil que fue" o de... algo raro que no supo mencionar. Su mano se estaba calentando en la de Sora y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y sonrió de vuelta.

-Te llevaré a casa, hace frío. -Le dijo él, y lo levantó de los columpios para caminar a su lado y, como el caballero que NO era, llevarlo a casa sin soltarlo de la mano, porque total, no era como si hubiera mucha gente a esta hora, y además el otro buey estaba que explotaba de felicidad, así sin más, el muy simplón. Era hasta contagioso lo mucho que sonreía, se le pegó y todo, maldita sea, estaba sonriendo como un cursi bastardo.

Decidió no pensar qué tan real o tan falsa era esa sonrisa. Si se acercaba mucho a Sora, iba a terminar haciéndose daño él también.


End file.
